Orange hero of Remnant, a Universe 4 Story
by RageBall14
Summary: Among the 12 universes it was the 4th that took a younger version of Goku from his battle with Frieza and tossed him through a hole towards another dimension. Now on Remnant Goku works with the Hunters and Huntresses to stop the threats caused by his arrival. (AU) Goku is 16. Also featuring Team Four Star's Popo. If it gets dark rating might change.
1. PrologueChp1

** Disclaimer: Keep in mind that what you are about to read a fan-made story. This is also my first fan fiction so don't raise your expectations about this being good. I'm a fan of DBZ which is owned by Funimation, Toei animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. I'm also a fan of RWBY owned by Rooster teeth and created by Monty Oum please support the official release and their respective owners. I don't own either of the two.**

* * *

**edits **

**Author: This is the new and improved Introduction Arc...and by improved I mean I made some edits to fix grammar and spacing and other delightful things. Now I didn't really change the story and I was apparently very wordy back then so...bear with it! Hopefully this will make the story easier to read and not overwhelm you guys. Alright lets do this!**

**Prologue**

"Why ...Why can't I hit you?!" Lord Frieza questioned in fury.

The golden haired warrior which he was fighting just gave him a cocky smirk "Because you didn't say please."

These two power houses have been clashing for quite some time on the lifeless planet of Namek.

"You can destroy planets but you can never destroy what I am Frieza." The hero of legend said as he continued to tease the tyrant Frieza. "I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth…." there was an explosion that erupted from behind him due to Frieza's earlier attack before he continued. After it died down the Super Saiyan son of Bardock unleashed a powerful aura of ki that dispelled the rest of the smoke which came from the heaping crater as he finally exclaimed with all his might what he was.

"I AM SON GOKU, ALLY TO GOOD! NIGHTMARE TO YOU!"

Frieza was not at all amused at the fact that a Saiyan was giving him this much of challenge and it was a child no less. The most feared being in the universe was being fended off by a 16 year old Saiyan. It was at this point Frieza grew desperate trying to think of a way out of his current situation. He needed a plan to wipe this boy off the face of the planet.

'_Wait a minute, that's it!_' the alien ruler finally realized. He chucked evilly at the new thought that formed in his twisted mind. All Frieza had to do was destroy Namek, granted this was a totally justifiable plan seeing as how the Dragon balls vanished after that little Namekian made a wish on the dragon of this world. Since then his dream for immortality have disappeared so he has no use for Namek anymore.

"It's over Frieza you can't beat me!" Goku finally said breaking the evil being from his thoughts. He got into a stance and was preparing to unleash an attack that would kill this monster once and for all.

"Hehehe you're right monkey it is indeed over…" Frieza said as he began to lift his arms over his head "…for you and this miserable planet!"

Concentrated red plasma formed in the palm of his hands, getting bigger and bigger by every passing second. Goku could only watch in horror as his nemesis unleashed the attack upon the ground below. The energy penetrated through the crust of the planet and drilled further past Namek's layers until it hit the core.

Unfortunately for the both of them Frieza made the attack far stronger than he originally planned because the core detonated early which set the entire planet ablaze. The Initial blast was so massive it cosmically reacted with the three other suns around it causing those to explode as well. This never before seen phenomenon caused a shock-wave which tore a hole into a new reality that began sucking in an unexpected survivor while at the same time forming ripples in the universe. Goku was alive and it would seem fate has claimed him for a new journey.

From the reaches of space a planet, along with its three suns, can be seen shining like the brightest light in the cosmos before going out as if it were a candle. Planet Namek was no more.

* * *

**Opening theme: Time to say Goodbye(RWBY)**

**Chapter 1**

On the planet of Remnant the inhabitants were having a handful of their own problems dealing with the creatures known as the Grimm. Their war with the Grimm has been going on for centuries and it would seem that it has started to heat up. Beacon, an academy for training young Hunters and Huntresses to protect humanity from evil, was under attack. This wasn't just any random Grimm outbreak, this was a full on calculated assault. Grimm of all variety have come to lay siege upon the school of future heroes. This situation was so dire the faculty was forced to allow the students to participate in battle.

Some students were nervous that they would engage at this level of combat so early, others were ready to face what lay ahead… but another set of students , four girls to be exact , had a different mindset each. Who were these four young women and why does this story now focus on them. Why they were the esteemed Team RWBY whose members consisted of Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiolong and their young leader Ruby Rose who by the way was currently taking a nap.

The recently described redhead awoke from her slumber very suddenly after getting bonked on the head by Weiss.

"Ow! Jeez that hurt! Hey what's the big idea I was napping." Ruby yawn while asking her teammates. The explainable glare on Weiss's face answered that question for her.

"There is no time to be sleeping on the job Ruby! While you were off in dreamland every other teams were assigned a task for fending off this Grimm invasion. We're the only ones left with nothing to do!" Weiss explained.

"Huh really? Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get going. I can't wait! This is our chance to finally prove what we can do as heroes." Ruby responded with an eager response that seemed too inappropriate for the current state of events.

"Easy there little sis I know your excited but you have to remember this is still pretty dangerous. We can't afford to get reckless." Yang explained while on their way to find Prof. Ozpin, the head master of the school. Ruby simple looked at her sister with an eyebrow raised remembering all the times Yang had jumped into battle before she could even form a plan.

With their minds back on track team RWBY had finally received their assignment from Prof. Ozpin who said that their objective was to fight their way through the monsters and find the one Grimm that is leading the army and destroy it.

"Excuse me Professor but aren't the Grimm usually creatures of instinct? Besides the Beowolves that travel in packs and the occasional Ursa that come in pairs, it should be impossible for them to have any sense of organization." said Blake.

Something about this seemed off. An Alpha leading its own kind was understandable but there was no way one single Grimm could possibly lead every other species.

"I would very much like to believe that your right Miss Belladonna, " Ozpin began "but with the Grimm's strange behavior its becoming clear that something is manipulating them to work well with breeds other than their own. Not only that but I need confirmation that a certain event is not coming to pass."

His face darkened as he looked down upon a page in an old looking he was reading. Team RWBY then dispatched while keeping in mind their Headmaster's cryptic words. It didn't seem possible ,but to them, it almost looked like Ozpin was almost afraid.

* * *

As the four girls made it into the battlefield they did what they were ordered to do and began killing Grimm left and right. Team RWBY, upon fighting the beasts, realized that their headmaster was right about the soulless monsters being able to formulate attack patterns. For example the many King taijitsu present surrounded the four warriors. As each of the snake like Grimm laid flat upon the surface in a circular formation another wave of King Taijitsu quickly laid upon the first bunch. This continued until the four Huntresses found themselves trapped in a cylindrical prison made of the snake Grimm that went up to a height of 100ft.

Flying toward the structure made of snakes was a fleet of Nevermore that carried roughly six Beowolves each. The Flying creatures then began dumping the wolf-like monsters into the opening of the Taijitsu cylinder in hopes of drowning Ruby and her trapped team under flood of Beowolves. But fortunately the girls fast and cunning so as the Beowolves descended they jumped up and used each falling wolf as a platform to escape their snake-like prison.

As soon as they made it out the King taijtsu broke their well-made formation and began attacking the girls, but Weiss quickly put up giant blue Glyphs which repelled them all upon contact. Blake without hesitation summoned a clone to quickly dispel the incoming Beowolves that tried to get them from behind with a sneak attack.

"Prof. Ozpin was right! These attacks are far too coordinated for the Grimm to come up with on their own. We need to find the one in charge quick!" Ruby ordered whipping out her Crescent rose.

They fought for hours with an endless wave of various Grimm trying to find the one that could possibly be leading the attack on Beacon.

"It's not this one!" Yang shouted after snapping the neck of an Ursa.

"It wasn't any of these!" Blake chimed immediately after cutting through 10 Boartusks.

"None of these ones are it either." Weiss said with disinterest in her voice as she sat filing her nails upon a pile of Nevermores, each with a pair of frozen wings.

"We can't give up yet! Professor Ozpin said it should be here!" Ruby had just finished off a few Beowolves with a quick swing of her scythe.

The sheer number of Grimm continued to rise and fall while team RWBY just continued to fight on until they heard a booming voice.

"**My minions that is enough. I have assessed the skill of the enemy**." As if on cue all of the Grimm stopped their attack on the school and retreated back to whence they came.

"Aw what!? I was just getting started!" Yang complained about the sudden shortage of skull crushing.

"What was with that loud annoying voice just now?" Weiss said uncovering her ears "All the Grimm seemed to be under its control."

"**Attention children of mankind it saddens me to say this but your futures, dreams and hopes…**."as the voice spoke, the clouds began to part revealing team RWBY's target "** …Die with you today**!"

The figure that descended from the clouds was a giant monster the Twice size of a Nevermore its lower half consisted of a serpent tail while from the waist up to the face was human like but his hair was made up of 5 dragon heads almost like a male Medusa.

"Damn...so it is starting" Ozpin couldn't stop staring at the sky. "…one of the Grimm of legend!" Ozpin quickly turned the PA system so he could quickly warn all the students

"Everyone be careful the being above the school it is a legendary monster known as Gaia Typhon it's extremely powerful !"

Ruby looked at the beast after hearing their Headmaster's warning. If Ozpin has been right about everything so far then she knew that everyone at Beacon would be in for one hell of a fight.

Elsewhere a light can be seen coming through the planet's stratosphere. The hero that fate had spared now approaches.

* * *

**Behold the beginning of our tale! As war breaks out on Beacon the monster responsible appears can the students hold out and protect their school or will this demon that leads the Grimm slaughter everyone. And what became of the ones from the prologue?**

**Rageball14: God I was so wordy back then...jeez anyway if you made it this far...Good Job and thank you for taking the time to read this epic beginning to this series. **

**Closeing theme: Orange Hero (Dragonball Z) **


	2. Chp2 The Meeting during the Beating

**Just like to point out yes, Gaia Typhon is a Stupid name but I based him off Typhon the father of all monsters in Greek Mythology who was a child of Gaia the titan of earth which sent him to kill Zeus for banishing his Mother hence the name. His description inspired his design. Also like to note that this variant of Goku is a thousand times weaker than the original universe 7 variant. Why you may ask? I'll answer you question with another. What would be more enjoyable to read a story where the main character just one shots every threat that is weaker than him thus making this crossover pointless or a story where the main character WORKS TOGETHER with those from another anime leading up to hopefully better and entertaining fights with those on par or greater than his own power.**

**"If we aren't fighting at equal strength then the fight is just no fun." **

**-Cell**

** Edits:Just like to say for all of you who stuck with the story for so long Thanks again Your're awesome!**

**Disclaimer: very first chapter(Guest starring a member from the TFSverse)**

**Opening theme: Time to say Goodbye (RWBY)**

* * *

**Intro Arc: Chapter 2 The Meeting During the Beating**

The fight between the students of beacon and Gaia Typhon was completely one-sided as battle cries and the sounds of weapons against flesh can be heard. Gaia Typhon was truly unlike anything that the hunters in training have ever faced. He kept his arms crossed while the wings that sprouted from his back constantly shot feathers made of stone down on everyone. The students would either use their semblance or their great reflexes to evade and defend against the feathery salvo from above. Everyone tried their best to damage this monster but nothing was working.

"Damn it! What is this thing and why won't it die!" Yang shouted with anger upon see how each shot from her Ember Celica just bounced off the monster harmlessly.

"Calm down Miss Xiao Long. Getting bent out of shape here will only get you killed." The person who said this was Ms. Glynda Goodwitch a fellow teacher at beacon. "Like Prof. Ozpin said the creature before us is the legendary monster known as Gaia Typhon he has the ability to control Grimm to do its bidding. Legend has it that long agowhen the discovery of dust occurred, it was sealed away deep underground because it was seemingly invincible aside form its mysterious weakness. Something of great force must have caused the seal to break thereby allowing it to roam free."

"Is there any way to re-seal it?" Weiss asked hoping that they could find a way to stop such a powerful monster.

"Unfortunately there is none since the records of his existence are old and regarded as merely a Myth." the others seemed to lose a little hope "Although Headmaster Ozpin is currently looked through the records of Vale to finds its weakness. In other words it's our job to hold it off until then." Glynda answered.

The fighting continued and there was still no end in sight. At this point Gaia Typhon was getting bored at the pitiful defense these children had put up before him.

"**Alright I guess it's time for this charade to end and put you weaker beings to bed.**" One of his dragon heads opened its mouth and shot forth a growing blue orb of energy at team CRDL."**Terra Breaker!**"

The four boys panicked until the blast hit against a blue glyph with redirected the savior happened to be Weiss Schnee.

"Get your heads out of the clouds can't you see we have a school to protect!" scolded the heiress.

"Who do you think you're talking to! We didn't ask for any help!" Cardin the leader of team CRDL retorted but whether he would admit it or not the Heiress was right. Since they were all students of the same school they needed to put their differences aside and fight together in order to push back this monster.

"**It is pointless to resist your fate has already been decided .**"

"Ugh, doesn't this guy know when to shut up?!" Sun Wukong in a single motion came rushing in planting his staff on the ground and fired a shot from it that propelled him upwards towards the beast with a rocketing flying kick that connected with one of Gaia Typhon's Dragon heads. While in mid air he brought his staff around from above and slammed it down on another head which positioned the staff end to be perfectly aligned with another head which he shot at making him fly backward towards Blake.

Our favorite Faunus jumped up to meet him half way down his fall and reached for his hand. He grabbed it and flung her toward Gaia with her sword out ready to slash one of its heads off. Unfortunately the beast was quick enough to grab the end of her sword with his snake tail and tossed her aside. But before he knew it Gaia was surrounded by Pyrrha, Jaune, Weiss, Ruby and Ren who all prepared to slash or stab each of his five Dragon heads. The plan could have worked but each of his living strands of hair was aimed at what would have been an assailant and a blast from his Terra Breaker was fired out of each mouth send them flying backwards.

"**Cursed flies! Begone!**"

Seeing as how an aerial assault did not work Yang, Nora , and all of team CRDL decide to strike from below but that to became a flop when Typhon gave a quick sweep of its tail repelling them all. Gaia Typhon chuckled to himself but was interrupted by shots from Crescent Rose's sniper rifle mode hitting him multiple times. When Ruby saw that the beast was about to punch the spot where she was sniping him, she instantly got up and used her super speed to not only evade the attack but to run along Gaia Typhon's arm. Once she had Crescent Rose back into Scythe mode she fired one more shot behind her to boost her current speed with the full intent of getting his head in one single sweep. As she was nearing her target she was knocked off by the legendary creature's fist from its other hand, and was sent flying upward.

"**Too slow!**"

'_He matched my speed?_ 'Ruby questioned herself while she continued to ascend. At this point the monster had all five dragon heads pointed at her while ruby was trapped in mid air.

"**DIE! Terra Breaker!**"

"Ruby!" was all her friends could shout as it looked liked it would have been the end of the red hood wearing girl.

But before Gaia Typhon's attack could hit, Ruby was knocked out of the sky by an object that seemed to come from space. As she and the object landed together far of in the distance onto a hedge of bushes that broke their fall she looked next to her to see what is was that saved her.

It was a boy around her age with ridiculously wild black hair that seemed to go all around. He was wearing a torn sleeveless dark blue shirt that matched his wristbands and belt which were also torn. Upon looking further down this boy had what seemed like orange gi pants, leaving Ruby to assume that he studies martial arts but the most noticeable feature was the swishing brown tail the boy had.

"Is he a Faunus? But where did he come from?" she wondered out loud. When she looked back up towards this fallen boy's face she had to admit to herself the he was a bit handsome. It was like this state of peace the boy before her seemed to be in was compelling her to move in closer towards his face just to get a better look.

In his unconscious mind Goku was alone in a dark place. "Where am I? What happened to Frieza?" He wondered out loud.

"Time to get up maggot!" a familiar voice commanded

"Wha –what?" was all Goku could say as he turned around in the dark space just to come face to face with a familiar pair of evil beady eyes and red lips.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiii!" said Mr. Popo.

His onyx black eyes snapped open and Goku let out a scream of terror and jolt himself upward. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" His sudden action caused him the headbutt Ruby greatly which caused her to yelp and hold her forehead in pain.

"Ow! Jeez why did you get up so fast!?"

Once they both calmed down Goku looked at the girl before him.

"Sorry about that I had a bit of a creepy dream just now. I didn't mean to scare you miss." Goku tried to apologize. Once she saw that he wasn't a bad guy Ruby introduced herself.

"Hey it's okay that is totally understandable I use to have nightmares all the time. Anyway my name is Ruby Rose who are you?"

"My name is Son Goku but you can call me Goku!" Ruby was interested about asking Goku more questions like why he came from the sky or why he looked like he was mugged but she remembered that there was a battle going on an she needed to get back in the fight where friends needed her.

"Sorry Goku but I have to go, my friends and I are in the middle of a life or death fight right now and it important that we win. Nice talking to you though." Ruby tried to end the conversation by dashing away with her super speed to finish what was started but it surprised her when she heard Goku's voice.

"Whoa a fight that's cool maybe I can help!" she looked to her right to see not only Goku keeping up with her speed but flying as well.

"How are you doing that!?" Ruby asked in amazement.

"Hehe I'll tell you later come on!" Goku said as he flew faster excited about the incoming battle completely forgetting to question where he was or what happen to the person he was fighting previously. Ruby followed his lead and picked up the pace as well.

**Author: There you have it chapter two. Both Ruby and Goku have finally met! Will the students of Beacon stand a chance now that Goku joins into the fray? And what did happen to frieza? And why was Mr. Popo in Goku's dream?**

**Popo: To get the story moving...simple as that. Now get back to work! *_Pulls out a whip and forces me to work on the next chapter_***

**Author: AHHH YES SIR!**

**Closing**** theme: Orange Hero (DBZ)**


	3. Chp3 Spiritbomb be free from Goku and me

**Author: Last Time on dragonball Z...and RWBY**

**Popo: Yeah Not funny. (Future Author: ugh even I have to agree on the one)**

**Popo: Look I'll give the recap of what happened last time *ahem*...Everyone is getting their ass beat...the end.**

**Author: And NOW!**

**(I'm making edits here too. So lets get into it.)**

**Disclaimer: Very First Chapter**

**Opening theme: Time to say Goodbye (RWBY)**

* * *

**Intro Arc: Chapter 3 SpiritBomb Be free From Goku and me**

Gaia Typhon was still fending off the students of beacon as if it were the easiest thing in the world. He flapped his giant stone wings to summon forth a gust of wind that redirected all of Glynda and Weiss's projectile attacks. Yang had picked up a pillar and speared it at Gaia Typhon who easily caught it with one hand

"**Was that really your plan?**" Gaia said with a vile grin. **"Surely you can come up with something less primitive"**

"Heh, you may wanna look a little closer." Yang hinted to the beast. On the other end of the pillar Nora and Blake jumped out from hiding and dashed towards Gaia Typhon but he fired two Terra Breaker blasts from his head at the girls hurling them back away from the unsealed being.

"**Play time is over children of mankind! As I said before your time in this world ends here!**" As he said this each of the five heads conjured more Terra Breakers and raised them in the air. The Orbs then began to merge together into one ball of energy that started to grow in size while Typhon kept it maintained using his hands. This was his 'Revenge of the Sealed Earth' attack

Before it grew bigger than the school, a red blur surrounded by rose petals shot out of nowhere and began drilling itself into the Monster's chest stopping his attack. Gaia Typhon grimaced at this pain but held his ground until an object surrounded by a blue aura torpedoed into his chest next to the drilling red object. The combined force of both attacks was enough to knock the great beast down causing the ground to shake and debris to rise. As the dust settle it was revealed that Ruby and Goku were the ones that toppled the monster.

"Way to go Ruby!" Yang called out to her.

"Hey who is that guy with her?" Jaune asked out of curiosity. The other students also began to murmur to themselves wondering the same thing. Then Goku's tail started to swing about randomly so everyone was able to catch a glimpse of it.

"Aw great not another Faunus we already have enough of those!" Cardin Winchester yell out clearly upset about that fact Goku has animal like genes.

"Jeez what is that guy's deal?" Sun Wukong asked Blake.

"Just ignore Cardin." she simple answered back visibly annoyed at Cardin's blatant racism.

Goku looked around at all the students with wide eyes "Wow Ruby you must have a lot of friends. Look at all these people here!" He suddenly stopped short as he felt something "Huh that's weird. Why am I sensing a different type of energy inside of everyone besides their Ki?"

"Different type of energy? Ki? Goku what are you talking about? You're acting as if you don't know about Aura." Ruby questioned?

" Aura? Is that what I'm sensing?" Goku asked. Ruby was shocked at the fact that Goku knew nothing about Aura.

'_Maybe he just wasn't taught about it's existence from his teachers yet._' she thought to herself.

Gaia Typhon rose from the ground and shot a glare of hatred at the two that knocked him over. "**How dare you strike at me you filthy surface walkers!**" he roared at them.

"Well isn't he a grumpy fellow. He must be hungry. I know I'd get upset if I was on an empty stomach heheh." Goku in Ruby's perspective must have been trying to make light of the situation by joking little did she know that Goku meant every word of what he just said. Gaia Typhon on the other hand thought Goku was trying to mock him so he dashed at our wild haired hero with Ruby like speed and landed a fist on Goku's face that sent him flying in the opposite direction through the wall of the school.

"Oh no, Goku!" Ruby cried genuinely worried for the boy that she just met, until from the hole in the wall she saw him walk out seemingly unharmed.

"Ow! Hey whats the big idea hitting so hard like that? Jeez that really hurt you know!" said Goku as he complained while holding his hurt cheek. "Sorry monster guy but I'm going to have to pay you back for that! KAIO-KEN!"

"**Kaio-What?**" was all Gaia Typhon could say be for being kicked in the core of his chest by Goku who was now coated with a red burning energy.

Even before Gaia could react again Goku quickly dash around from behind leaving a trail of red energy as he kicked Gaia Typhon in the spine launching him upward. Goku was already above him with his hands gripped together by the time Gaia stopped rising upwards. Goku then brought his hands down with much force to knock the beast back down. The moment Gaia Typhon hit the ground Goku thrust his foot into his being once again with amazing force. Goku jumped off of him as he flipped and got into a stance that said he was ready for more. The monster slithered up from the ground and looked at the Saiyan, analyzing him.

"**I see that you favor using brute strength with a mix of martial arts in your battles young man**."

"Yeah? So what if I do?" Goku asked wanting to see where Gaia was going with this.

"**Well that just simply means I'll just have to overcome your strength and skill with my own**." Gaia charged at Goku and unleashed a great punch which the orange hero blocked. Goku then countered with both a left hook towards one dragon head and a right rising kick towards another. The warrior backed away before unleashing a large ki blast that would the fend off the remaining heads. This didn't even cause Gaia to flinch as it unleashed his well known stone feather storm attack on the unsuspecting Goku. Goku was left to block the barrage but little did he know that was merely a distraction so Gaia could get behind him and smack Goku with the snake end of his tail sending him flying into more rubble.

"Wow that new guy can really take a beating." Yang said a she notice Goku going toe to toe with the Legendary monster.

"Yes, but he still isn't strong enough to be fighting Gaia Typhon alone at this rate he'll lose." said Blake. Little did they know Goku overheard their discussion and he knew they were right he can't beat this thing alone. So on the spot he came up with a plan that could work while combating Gaia Typhon in the air.

"Alright then one more time with gusto. Kaio-Ken x20! HYAAAAAA!" as Goku announced the technique's name the red aura that surrounded him before erupted but this time it was even more fierce and lively. Goku began to fly around Gaia Typhon at top speed with Kaio-ken x20 still leaving a trail of energy behind him building momentum until Goku reappeared directly above the monster and planted both of his feet firmly at the monster's spine launching him to the ground towards Team RWBY.

"Ruby he's all yours! Hit him hard!" Goku yelled below him telling Ruby to commence her attack.

"Huh? Oh okay you got it! Weiss, Blake and Yang follow my lead!" Ruby ordered. She began running at top speed in circles until a twister made of wind and rose petals formed that trapped Gaia Typhon. Weiss summoned countless blue glyphs inside the twister once Ruby and Blake made it inside. With Gaia Typhon still helpless in the air the three girls Ruby, Weiss and Blake started to bounce from glyph to glyph while repeatedly slashing at the legendary monster each time one of them passed him. And every time they landed on a glyph they would move faster and faster until each of them decided to jump out of the twister. That was Yang's cue to attack as she lit the still swirling twister on fire with Gaia Typhon inside, burning him to a crisp. As the flames died down Gaia was revealed to be severely damaged since he had deep cuts and burns across his body. Then everyone in the area looked up as the heard an iconic chant from above.

"Ka…me..ha..me…..HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Goku shot down a continuous blast of blue energy down towards Gaia Typhon which forced him towards the ground and pinned him underneath the attack. For a while it seemed like Goku was winning until one of Gaia's Dragon heads shot a small Terra breaker towards Goku that knock him down there by canceling the Kamehameha. As Goku fell Ruby rushed over to catch him but just as he was with in arms reach of her Gaia Typhon shot another blast at Goku which exploded on impact knocking Ruby back. Once she got up Ruby looked around for any signs of the tailed hero.

"Goku!" she called out hoping he would answer to see if he was still alive. "Hey answer me!" still no response. Since she ran out of options she decided to try a new tactic "Marco!"

"Polo!" Goku responded as his head popped out of the rubble with a grin on his face. Ruby sigh in relief upon seeing that he was alright

"Don't scare me like that I thought you were dead! You should answer when someone calls your name!" she said while scolding him.

"Man I didn't think anybody else besides Frieza would be able take a full power Kamehameha like that." Goku said in amazement.

"Hey are you listening to me!" Ruby chirped apparently she doesn't like being ignored.

"Sorry Ruby but at this point there might be nothing we can do to stop him." Goku finally stated.

"Actually there is a way to defeat him" announced a voice from behind the two. It was Professor Ozpin "I had just finished looking through Remnant's old records of monsters." He stated "And what I found out was that Gaia did in fact have a weakness long ago"

"Really sir what was it?" Asked Pyrrha who was glad that this dragged out fight could finally end.

"The old generation of Hunters and huntresses could easily wound him by occasionally using combined Aura. So if we can conjure up a large enough mass of Aura we could put him down for good, but the only question is how do we gather so much quickly?" Goku who had heard the plan just remembered Ruby telling him that the second energy he sensed from everyone here was Aura. This memory formed an idea in his head.

Ruby noticed that Goku begun to rise into the air "Hey Goku what are you doing up there?" she asked curious to see if the Saiyan had a plan.

"You'll see." He simply stated with a smile on his face. His expression got serious as he yelled out "EVERYONE PLEASE SHARE SOME OF YOUR ENERGY WITH ME!" all of the students looked at him with a mix of surprise and confusion.

"PLEASE RAISE YOUR HANDS INTO THE SKY AND WISH FOR YOUR AURA TO BE GIVEN TO ME! IF THIS WORKS THEN WE CAN END ALL OF THIS HERE AND NOW!" Everyone was shocked at his sudden declaration. How could he make such a claim? Was he crazy? Was he pulling some type of prank? These were the thoughts that went through everyone's minds.

"Are you kidding me come on quit jerking us around! Putting our hands in the air and making a wish won't kill this thing." Cardin Winchester suddenly yell out in anger "And besides there is no guarantee that you of all people a guy we just met can hold all that energy even if we could transfer it! As a matter of fact why should we trust the words of a filthy Faunus?"

The other Faunus haters chimed in their own insults upon hearing Cardin's words saying how a Faunus can't be trusted and how Goku was asking to do the impossible. This sudden outcry made Blake very uncomfortable with the sheer amount of students that clearly dislike the Faunus race but also worried for Goku who had to face this wall of hate on his own. It was at this point Goku had enough and his cheerful demeanor was replaced with his Super Saiyan one.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Anger over came Goku while his hair remained black but a golden aura still exploded around his body giving him the appearance of a false Super Saiyan which was unknown to him at the time. His sudden outburst silenced the student immediately. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR PETTY ISSUES ARE RIGHT NOW NOR DO I CARE! BUT WHAT I DO KNOW IS THAT YOU ARE ALL GOING TO SURVIVE THIS DAY BY PUTTING YOUR FAITH IN ME! I don't care if you don't like me but that won't stop me from doing whatever it takes to save all your lives. Whatever disputes you all have in the past I am asking…no …begging you please put them aside for now and come together as one. SHARE YOUR ENERGY SO WE CAN END THIS TOGETHER!" everyone went silent as Goku's aura began to die down. Ruby was especially thrown back by the boy's sudden change in attitude. Still she couldn't help but find his speech inspiring. She quickly dismissed those thought as Goku continued when he seemed to have calmed down.

"Look you all heard the plan that combining your aura can kill this guy once and for all so by sending all of your auras to me I can perform the only attack that can fit the bill. You have to trust me." He said the last part sincerely hoping that his words could reach them. Goku then felt some energy gather above him he looked down and saw all of team RWBY with their hands up.

"I don't know what going on but if it will put this monster down then why not?" stated Yang with her hands held high.

"This better not be some kind of sick joke just to make us all look like idiots." Weiss warned as she too held her hands towards the orange hero.

"I already put my trust in you Goku!" Ruby told him as while smiling.

"Hey we want to help too!" Jaune chimed in as he and the rest of team JNPR raised their hands. Slowly but surely the other students and teachers at beacon gave Goku some of their energy even team CRDL reluctantly joined in. Goku could feel that the power he was holding was different from the other times he performed a Spirit Bomb.

"So this is what Aura feels like." He said to himself soon a rainbow like orb of power formed and in tripled in size with each second until it was the size of the school. "Wow this thing charges a lot faster than a Spirit Bomb in fact it feels like a new attack altogether." Goku stated a little surprised at how the process of this new attack turned out.

"I can't believe he was telling the truth! He is actually gathering and molding our Aura into a single point" Blake state as she gazed upon the giant orb of power.

"I wonder what he is going to do with it." Ren asked who was indeed curious to see what Goku would do after forming the massive ball of power "Something that size must be way too heavy to carry".

"ALRIGHT ITS DONE!" Goku declared as he looked at the target for his new attack. Meanwhile it would seem that Gaia Typhon had just finished charging an attack of his own because a noticeable Giant Black sphere was hovering over his hands and it was ready for launch.

"**THIS TIME ITS MANKIND"S TURN TO BE BURIED!**" the Demon roared as it threw the black orb at Goku and the student of Beacon

"THIS IS THE SPIRIT BOMB! IT COMES FROM ME AND THE PLANET! GO **SPIRIT BOMB: AURA OF FAITH**!" Goku roar as he too threw his attack. The two spheres of power collided and a massive struggle for dominance took place on one side of the struggle was the hope of Beacon the Spirit Bomb: Aura of Faith on the other side was the destruction of the school the "**Revenge of the sealed Earth**" attack. The struggle went on for a few more minutes until finally hope overcame destruction and the Spirit Bomb overcame Gaia Typhon's attack and swallowed the monster with it. There was a piercing scream of a dying creature that forced some of the students to cover their ears to cancel out the noise. They could all see the Grimm of legend crumble and burn away at the weight of the attack. "It's over monster." Goku said and with a snap of his fingers the new Spirit Bomb carried the creature to the sky and exploded with a powerful light. When the light faded it tiny sparks of Aura slowly began to descend to the ground like snow.

Everyone couldn't help but cheer because the nightmare of this battle finally ended and the school was safe. And considering that no one died throughout that whole thing was a miracle within itself. It seemed like everything turned out okay.

"Oh we'll see about that haha….hahaha..HAHAHAHAA." What the …..Mr. Popo you shouldn't be breaking the forth wall yet. "BITCH DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" ….I'm sorry sir. "Bye."

Ugh…..that guy is…..so unsettling anyway Ahem. So as everyone from Beacon cheered for their victory Ruby couldn't help but look up at Goku with admiration they might not have been able to live another day if it hadn't been for him. He showed bravery, leadership and true determination those were all the makings of a hero. As Ruby continued to admire her new role model the hero in question began to fall from the sky. She rushed in quickly and this time she did catch him before he hit the ground.

"Goku are you okay?" as soon as she asked she realized that he had fallen asleep. Apparently trying to maintain and throw a giant energy attack gathered by an equally large amount of people takes a lot out of a guy. Go figure.

"You're really silly sometimes aren't you Goku?" she asked the sleeping alien

"Zzzz….. 50 cheese burgers with stuffed crust pizza inside…zzzz" Goku said in his sleep with his famous grin on his face. Ruby just giggled at the dream he was having.

"I guess you deserve this rest but… I wonder where did you come from and did you come alone?" she asked herself before looking into the sky.

* * *

**That was Chapter 3 and the end to the Introduction Saga. Now comes the hard part: Having Goku settle in on Remnant. Heh still could be fun. And so you lovely readers know Goku didn't become a super saiyan during the fight because the blast had wiped his memory of everything right after Krillin died meaning he will need a new trigger for this power won't he? But this is far from the end of our tale. We still have more adventures and battles to go over. **

**Popo: Yes but till then your gonna be slaving away writing the new chapter won't you Maggot?**

**Author: Y-y-yes sir...**

**Popo: Good boy *pulls out his famous whip* now...GET TO it!**

**Author: Okay sir! While i'm working guys stay tuned don't forget to review and collect those dragonballs in case kills me cya! *_gets whipped_* AHH!**

**(future Author: enjoy the rest of the story everyone! Oh and don't worry I survived. Peace!)**

**Closing**** theme: Orange Hero (Dragonball Z)**


	4. Chp4 Popo at the Door

**Author: Phew This chapter was kind of a chore to do...especially if you have this guy putting you to work *points at Popo***

**Popo: Recap Time...the maggots survived**

**Disclaimer****: Chapter 1**

**Opening theme: Time to say Goodbye **

* * *

**New Home Arc Chapter 4: Popo at the Door**

Darkness clouded Goku's dreams once again. All he could do was simply drift around in the empty space unsure of whether or not he was actually moving in any particular direction.

"Jeez I've been here for a while now and there haven't been any signs of life here. Wait a second did I die? No that can't be it because this isn't Other world." asked Goku as he was starting to get frantic about his current situation.

"Heh at the pace your going you should be dead maggot. But unfortunately for you this is just a nightmare which I happen to be apart of so..."

As the voice spoke a pair of giant eyes filled with evil normalcy as well as crimson red lips formed and gave our hero a blank stare.

"Master Popo….Noooo!" Goku had no other options besides screaming seeing as how escape was futile once the giant face of mister Popo had begun to open its large mouth to devour our young hero.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" The wild hair Saiyan cried in fear as he awoke from his eternal nightmare and jolted himself upright. Unfortunately his sudden action caused him to clash heads with Ruby Rose once again.

"Ouch! Jeez what do you have against my head? Was I mean to you in a past life or something?" she complained as she covered her forehead to protect it from any further harm.

"Ruby, I warned you no to get too close to him." said a white haired girl with a scar that goes down across her eye. Goku studies his surrounding and noticed that there were a total of four girl with him in what seemed like an infirmary.

"Huh Ruby what is going on here? Who are these people? Where are we?" the Saiyan asked the red haired girl.

"Relax Goku these are friends of mine so let me introduce you to them." She responded hopefully putting his worries to rest. "This is my friend Weiss who is rich and kind self-centered."

"What!?"

"Sorry, anyway moving on we have Blake who likes to read books and do ninja stuff!" said Ruby as she introduced the black haired girl to Goku.

"Hey." was Blake's only response as she greeted the Saiyan herself.

"And last but not least we have my sister, Yang." Ruby said as she finally introduced the blonde haired girl of the group. "Beware of her puns Goku, they tend to show up at strange times and you might not like them." warned Ruby. Our hero merely laughed at the introduction of all his new friends.

"Hi everyone my name is Son Goku nice to meet you all." Goku said with that bright and shining grin everyone would soon come to love. Even if he didn't know it himself, Goku has a way of filling those round him with happiness just by smiling at them.

Coming back into reality after getting lost in Goku's smile Weiss decided to question him. "So Goku was it…which of the four kingdoms did you originally come from?"

Goku tilted his head in confusion. What did she mean by Kingdoms, Namek had a completely different governme-. That is when it finally hit him like a meteor falling through the sky.

"Ahhhhh that's right I have no idea where I am? The last thing I remember was being on Namek fighting Frieza! Wait but there are humans here, does this mean I am back on Earth?" Goku looked towards the girls for an answer but they all looked at him in confusion.

"Earth? Namek? What's with the weird names? Are those villages that's you have been through lately?" asked Yang clearly curious as to what Goku was talking about.

"What no, Earth is the name of the planet that we are on right now but I was on Planet Namek not too long ago." Goku explained to the group of girls.

"Goku…this Planet is called Remnant Did you hit your head during that fight champ? What is with all this talk about different worlds?" Yang was convinced that our hero had gone off the deep end.

"Are you sure this isn't Earth?" Goku asked as he looked out the window towards the destroyed moon hanging over Vale "because it sure feels like my buddy Piccolo was here."

"Goku this is Remnant not earth." Ruby reassured The tailed boy.

"Remnant….then I guess I did go to another planet. Heh wait till Dr. Briefs hears about this he'll have a field trip with how similar this world is to earth." Goku chuckled to himself at the image of the doctor discovering yet again another planet.

"Ugh can we stop talking about earth for five minutes its giving me a headache." Weiss said exhausted at the constant reference to what she thinks is a place Goku made up in his mind due to being hit so hard in the Fight against Gaia Typhon.

"You know Goku maybe it's for the best if you continued to rest. Besides you're not yet 100% back to normal" Blake advised for she too assumed that Goku has suffered a brain injury in Battle as well.

"Guys I'm not crazy trust me I'm from another world and look." Goku begins to flip out of the bed and show case a mini mid-air combo for the girls. "See? I'm well rested and coordinated!"

"Well you may be back to full strength...but I still think your brain dead" said Weiss

Goku took this time to realize just how similar her attitude reminded him of Vegeta and he chuckled.

"Hey what's so funny? Did I say something amusing?" the tone in her voice showed that she was not happy.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing. You just reminded me of a rival I had back home." Goku answered.  
Upon leaveing the infirmary with the group of girls Goku follows them through what appears to be a school. Goku whistles at how large the building is the further in he goes.

"So uh….where are we going anyway?" asked the spiky haired hero. "Professor Ozpin had requested that we escort you to meet him." Blake responded "he is curious to know how you were able to go toe to toe with such a powerful enemy from yesterday" In all honesty Blake herself was curious to know how Goku had managed to tackle such a beast alone for awhile. Once the group had arrived in front of the office doors Weiss had begun knocking on the door. "Professor Ozpin its Team RWBY and we have arrived with the boy like you said"

"Ah excellent please come in." the man said from behind the door. Once the group entered Goku laid his eyes upon the same grey haired man from before. Since this was the first time they officially met Goku took the time to really take in this person's appearance and he realized that this man gave off the same wise and profound vibe like Kami would.

"Why hello there young man it is wonderful to finally meet you under a less stressful setting. My name is professor Ozpin and I am the headmaster here at beacon academy, I welcome you." Goku stopped studying and quickly gave a bowed in respect of the man before him.

"Thank you very much sir. My name is son Goku but you can call me Goku it's nice to meet you." Ozpin smiled at the boy and gestured him to raise his head.

"Now that we have the introductions out of the way I would like to discuss with you the reason that you're here." Goku stood straight and nodded his head. "if you don't mind Goku I'd like to ask you a few questions about yourself and though I can tell your very willing to cooperate I still must feel the need to ask that you answer truthfully."

"That won't be a problem sir. My grandfather told me that lying won't get you anywhere in life and that I should always tell the truth." Goku responded with conviction.

"Excellent. Now then let us begin." Professor Ozpin readjusted his glasses that stared directly into Goku's eyes scanning them to ensure that if he so much as twitched when responding he would know something was up. "First I'd like to discuss with the matter of who or what you are."

"Yep no problem! Well you already know my name so I guess I should tell you that I am a Saiyan raised from planet Earth and my favorite pass times include training, eating, fighting strong opponents-"

"Um excuse me Goku but what is a Saiyan and did you say you raised on another planet?"

"Oh right I probably should have gone into more detail about that. Well you see according to my friend Vegeta who is also a Saiyan I was sent to Earth in order to avoid the destruction of our home world Planet Vegeta."

"Wait a minute why does your friend have the same name as the planet? " Ruby asked.

"Well that's because he is the only living prince of our entire race so the planet was named after him and his dad." Goku answered

"He must have a really large ego." Yang interjected putting her two cents in.

"Heheh you have no idea. Anyway onto your second question Saiyans are a group of powerful alien warriors that used to conquer planets, kill their inhabitants and sell them off to anyone willing to buy them for a high price. Hm?" Goku looked behind him and saw that Team RWBY had drawn their weapons and glared at Goku watching with hostile stares.

"AH wait wait wait! I don't do that stuff honest! You see when I was sent to earth I hit my head as a baby…" Ruby interrupted with an "aw" at the thought of baby Goku hitting his head. "...and all of my Saiyan programming was scrabbled. Since then I was found by my grandpa Gohan who took me in and raised me. He taught me martial arts and what it means to be a good human boy."

The girls lowered their weapons and Goku sighs in relief before continuing. "The killing of planets, though bad, was not the fault of the Saiyans own doing. They were forced into it because they feared the tyrant in charge." Goku clenched his fists in anger as his memories involving the monster responsible started to come in view. "The Saiyans had to obey the words of a single person. His name…..was Frieza. It was because of him that…."

"What happened to the Saiyans Goku?" Ozpin knew that this was the correct question to ask since goku seemed to be stuggle to control his anger.

"Frieza….. he killed all the Saiyans…..he destroyed Planet Vegeta and killed everyone on it because he feared that they were getting too strong." When the girls heard this they were horrified and in a stated of disbelief. Team RWBY mentally all agreed if he wasn't deusional from the previous fight. But still there was no way Planet killing Tyrants existed. Saiyans? Vegeta? Earth? All of those things had to be part of Goku's sick joke right? Right?

"Hey you can quit the whole 'I'm an alien from another planet joke now' it's not funny anymore!" Weiss said trying to scold the Saiyan expecting him to start laughing or smile at this cruel joke. But Goku was not laughing nor did he smile. His face showed no signs of deceit either which only scared Weiss more.

"This isn't a joke….I am one of the only two survivors of the Saiyan race. Vegeta and I are all that's left.

Ozpin spoke up "Goku I believe every word you say. Your words hold true and your eyes are ensuring me that so far your have withheld nothing from us. You have my condolences on being part of the very few of your kind left I cannot imagine what that must be like for you.

"Its fine sir. Sad to say it but the Saiyans would have repented for their actions eventually." Goku said while looking down.

"Right now Goku please proceed to tell me as to how you happened to be in our world." Ozipn said hoping to get back on track. Goku then went on to explain how his battle between his friends and Vegeta resulted in the disappearance of Earth's dragon balls ,the seven magical orbs that grant any wish, and without them he was unable to wish his dead comrades back. He explained the link between Kami and piccolo and how they originated from namek which thankfully had their own set of dragon balls and with it he could wish his friends back to life. He went on to explain the adventures he and his friends had on the planet while collecting the balls until he got to the point where he met Frieza for the first time and the attrocites he did to the people of Namek and why he was there.

"when I finally healed up I saw him. At first I didn't think he would be that threatening even if Vegeta was having a hard time. But I was proven wrong as we fought. Frieza was a devastatingly strong opponent. It was getting to the point where I could actually see how he was able to destroy Vegeta like that."

"Wait a minute! You actually fought that monster and survived!?" Ruby was at a loss of words. She just couldn't understand why or how anyone could stand up to Frieza after hearing Goku's story so far!

"Yeah and it wasn't easy Frieza is by far the only person I actually fear. He….he actually made Vegeta cry and beg me to avenge our people. With his dying breath he told what Frieza did to the Saiyans and though it won't excuse their actions it did fill me with sadness seeing Vegeta like that."

"So….how did you beat him?" Ruby wished to learn whether or not Goku avenged everyone and created a happy ending like every hero did.

"I never did. I never beat Frieza I threw everything at him, but nothing worked, not even the Spirit Bomb could finish him. And because of that….Krillen was killed right before my eyes." Goku grit his teeth at the memory of losing his best friend. "He was already wished back with the dragon balls and now he can never come back again. I was so angry I just …snapped and then all I remember after that was Frieza throwing a blast at Namek and then…..that was it"

Ruby frowned at this she couldn't believe that this usually cheery and upbeat boy's life was coated with the death of his friends and family. It was all because of Frieza. The ever pure hearted Ruby had also began to feel hate towards the person responsible for all of Goku's troubles.

"It seems to me that because of Frieza's blast you were launched through space and that was when you ended up in our world." Ozpin ventured a guess in order to clarify the arrival of Goku.

"Yeah I guess that would make sense. That would probably explain why I feel so hungry too." The spiky haired boy half joked in an attempt to take everyone's mind off his unlucky back story. He was in fact still very hungry."

"Oh yes that's right you must be famished after such an extended period of time traveling from planet to planet. Girls would you be s kind as to escort Goku here to the Cafeteria"

"O-of course professor." said Blake. Everyone at team RWBY had finally accepted the tale Goku had explained as true and most of them were still gripped with shock at what he had to go through especially Blake. How sick did someone have to be to first enslave a race and turn them into murderers and villains and then kill them all without hesitation simply because they were getting stronger? Blake could only hope no one in their world could have such a diabolical mindset. The five of them made it to the cafeteria and Goku squealed in excitement like a school girl as he rushed over grabbed a tray and began piling massive amounts of food onto it. Team RWBY sat at the table Team JNPR, Neptune and Sun were at and save a spot at the end for Goku. The group of friends engaged in their usual conversation until the orange hero appeared and took a seat with a pile of food and a tray that stacked up to 10 feet tall.

"Wow…..that a lot of food there buddy." Said Sun

"Surely you don't intend to eat all of that right?" Pyrha Nikos asked in concern for she highly doubted anyone could eat all that food.

Oh how wrong she was. Once Goku had opened his mouth everyone lay witness to annihilation of dishes as Goku consumed everything before him. It was like there was a missing passage of the bible that should have foretold a catastrophe upon all of the food on Remnant. Goku definitely fits the bill as someone who would be the harbinger of destruction for edible meals.

"What am I looking at?" asked Weiss clearly disgusted by what she was seeing.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" said Jaune as he gripped his mouth to keep his lunch down.

In a matter of minutes Goku had finished everything on the tray. All that remained was a neat stack of empty bowls and dishes and trays.

"Oh boy that really hit the spot! Hahaha! Hey do you think I get seconds?" Goku asked with and innocent smile on his face.

No one could believe their eyes. This guy managed to eat all that food yet he was still asking for more? The guy is a bottomless pit! Eventually everyone got over Goku's large metabolism and Ruby went on to introduce Goku to the rest of their friends. Goku certainly got along with them very well and even told them a little about his life.

"Wait so this piccolo guy actually blew up the moon?" asked Jaune whose voice held a large portion of his surprise.

"Hahahaha yeah piccolo and the rest of my friends always do crazy stuff."

"I wish we could have met them before they died." said Ruby. She really did enjoy hearing about Goku's adventures with his friends and wished that she could have been there to join the hunt for the dragonballs while saving the world at the same time. Despite all of the death that followed him throughout his life, Ruby saw how easily Goku had bounced back from his earlier depression.

"You never know Ruby maybe you can see them again in Other World." The lovable destroyer of all things food joked.

"I wouldn't bet on it." said the voice of a being that was haunting Goku's nightmares. Everyone turned around and laid their eyes upon a short man with pointy ears pitch black skin with red lips and eyes that never seemed to blink. This person was wearing a white turban on his head with a blue gem at the center, gold earrings a red sleeveless vest that showed off his mid-riff, baggy white genie pants and red shoes slightly curled at the tip.

"M-m-m-m-master Popo!" Goku stuttered in fear. Oh how he very much hoped this was another nightmare. It was not.

"Hi there you stupid, ignorant, useless waste of space." he looks at Ruby and her friends "Hi there unimportant characters. You will probably die later on so there is absolutely no point to learn your names. Looking at you blondie." he finishes by pointing at Jaune.

"What?!"

"Your the new Yamcha." Mr. Popo replied nonchalantly

"Who even is that!?" Screamed Jaune for deep down he felt like he was just insulted.

"No one important. Anyway Maggot I've got news for you and your new friends here none of it good by the way." Mr. Popo began.

"Wait master how did you even get here?" Goku was extremely surprised to see another being from his world here with him and he was hoping that if he found out how Popo got he then maybe he to could find a way back home.

"I'm not telling you you." Goku slumped down in despair "Besides you have work to do in this world you bumbling idiot. Its your fault anyway for all the events that are about to take place. You might as well take responsibility for it and clean up your mess."

Goku looked up at his intimidating teacher "Huh what do you mean master? What mess did I make?"

"I'm talking about the ripples in time and space you caused with your fight with Frieza dumb-ass. Because of that explosion on Namek you were tossed into this Universe with no way back. On top that, this Universe is experiencing massive changes within itself, one of them happens to be the 5 Grimm of legend and the fact that they are awakened now."

"Wait did you say 5 Grimm of Legend? We could hardly beat one!" Weiss can safely admit that her time battling a monster like Gaia was less that pleasant and she prayed something like that wouldn't happen again. At this moment she felt like God hated her.

"Yep 5 Grimm of Legend. Better brush up on your history ,you worthless maggots, because it might just save your life in the long run. Well time for me to go I just showed up here to ruin everyone's good mood see ya later." At that moment he teleported away from their vision but not before flipping them off.

Goku's new friends were filled with fear and anxiety. There was no way the could handle another fight like that, it was simply too much. Before for their fear could take over their minds entirely Goku stood before them smiling and rolling his shoulder.

"Hahaha so 4 more really tough opponents huh? This is exciting i can't wait to find out what kind of fights we get ourselves into." Announced the orange hero.

They couldn't believe it. Goku was actually eager to face this challenge and he was radiating a strange charisma that told them he wasn't just trying to talk big.

"Goku you can't be serious right? What if a spirit Bomb doesn't work for the next Grimm of legend? how can we possible match their power?" Blake asked in desperation hoping to find the answer within the young Saiyan.

Goku turned to her, place his hand on her shoulder, smiled and responded "Have faith. That how we beat Gaia and that's how we will beat the others. With enough training I bet we will be ready to take them head on Blake." Surprisingly his words had a calming effect on the group convincing them that everything would be okay.

On the roof Mr. Popo frowned at how easily his failed apprentice brought hope to Ruby and the gang right after they were struck with grief about the news of an on coming threat.

"Oh so its gonna be like that huh Goku. Heh, well then game on bitch. I hope you get ready because the second beast will come sooner than you think and you still have to deal with Frieza later. Good luck ...maggot."

* * *

**Finally banged this Chapter out. It was long but short at the same time. Not a lot went on and there are mostly grammar mistakes. But on the Bright side I Spaced it out so its not just a wall of text YAY! This is not my best Chapter because ideas for it were...slow in process. Hopefully now with a fresh mind i can get in a better one for you guys next time because you deserve it. Anyway!**

**With news of 4 more monsters like Gaia Typhon lurking about, can the hope Goku gives to his comrades be enough to light their path to victory? What kinda of training with Goku under go since his strongest master is just a big Giant doo doo head that that wants nothing more than to torment him and his friends. And speaking of Popo why is he on Remnant? How is he able to Travel From Universe to Universe freely like that and how is he so well informed about the State of the Multiverse and will he continue to hassle the Characters of RWBY and DBZ some more? **

**Popo: OH you bet I will.**

**Closing**** theme: Orange Hero**


	5. Chp5 Be a student to survive

**Author: Last time during the previous chapter **

**Popo: I blew everyone's Friggin Mind with my words!**

**Author: And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Very first chapter**

**Opening Theme: Time to say Goodbye**

* * *

**New Home Arc chapter 5: Be a student to Survive**

Goku sat there staring at his new uniform. He didn't like the idea of wearing something that looked so constricting. The uniform in his perspective didn't seem practical for fighting, which would be counter productive for a school that teaches teens how to fight monsters. He was also never fond about the idea of wearing something around his neck. He sighed knowing that there isn't any other way around it so he sucked it up and began putting on his new clothes.

Ruby and Yang, who where already dressed in their uniforms, were on their way to meet up with Goku since he shared the same classes as them.

"Classes with Goku are going to be great don't you think Yang?" asked the hooded girl to her older sister.

"I don't really see the difference here. I mean sure its good we have Goku in our classes but that doesn't necessarily mean he is going to make them any less boring." As she said that the two arrived at the door of their would be classmate just in time to see him bust through the room struggling with his pants and tie. "I stand corrected...classes are gonna be great with him around" Yang said as she laughed at hilarious spectacle before her.

"Oh come on you stupid neck choking thing! GAH!" Said Goku as he tried to get rid of the thing around that should be on his collar but ended up wrapped around his neck, hand AND face. "Jeez this thing is long!"

"Oh my gosh! Goku do you need some help?" Asked Ruby

"Thanks I'd really appreciate that guys." said Goku. It didn't take very long for Ruby to assist the Saiyan in escaping the trap he made for himself, she even took the time to tie it on properly for him.

"Thanks for the assist Ruby but is it really necessary for all students to wear this thing, it feels like a leash." Goku said as he gestured to the tie which was placed properly around his neck. Ruby couldn't help but giggle at Goku's antics. Within the past week that she had learned more about Goku's background and how he had no formal education since he lived in Mount Paozu with his grandfather for most of the time. It would be interesting to see how he would adjust to school life for the first time.

"Yep sorry Goku but its a requirement for most of the classes. Your just gonna have to get used to it." Yang said answering the question before Ruby could.

"AW MAN! Well could you guys at least cut a hole in my pants so I don't have to stuff my tail inside of it?" Goku asked as he turned himself to position the back of his pants towards the girls.

* * *

Goku was sitting through his first class...and boy was he bored. Who would have thought that people actually sat in a room and listened to some teacher drone on and on about things that had nothing to do with fighting. Goku couldn't even pick up on what his teacher was saying even if he wanted to because his brain decided it was best to just tune this person out. The humanity! Goku's Saiyan instincts were begging for action whether it be sparring or flying. It got to the point where Goku was praying for the next Grimm of Legend to show up. unfortunately for him those prayers were unanswered and Goku was forced to slump at his desk in defeat as his tail swished freely.

He needed something to occupy himself so he decided to look around the classroom. Yang who was sitting right next to him at the moment and was sitting in a relaxed position with her feet up. North west of his vision Goku looked and spotted Blake drawing what looked like a man in a Mask within her notebook, it looked really good in Goku's opinion and he made a mental note to compliment her about it later. (Popo: that...might be a bad idea.) Next to Blake was Weiss who sat there filing her nails ignoring the love-struck gaze that Jaune was giving her. Said love-struck boy was ignoring then gaze of Pyrha Nikos but Goku didn't really care to try and figure out why that is. The orange hero looked forward and laid his eyes on Ruby who was just scribbling away on a piece of paper drawing a picture of her fighting what seemed like poorly drawn Ursa. He chuckled to himself knowing that at least he wasn't the only one who thought this particular class is boring.

Later, the bell rang which according to Yang signified the end of class. With that news fresh in his mind Goku rushed out the room while yelling "WHOOHOO! FREEDOM AT LAST!".

"Heh looks like someone is excited to get out," said Ren as he walked up from behind Goku "Don't worry though Goku not all of the classes will be as boring as that one. I get the feeling that your going to love Combat class though."

"Combat class!?" Goku repeated with excitement since he automatically associated the word "combat" with fighting. " I really hope its what I think it is!"

* * *

Luckily for our tailed fighter it was exactly what he thought it would be. It was a not so stuffy room which held plenty of space for fighting, it had an arena in the center of the room for fighting, it even had Glynda Goodwitch as the teacher...for fighting. As he took his seat Goku was assigned next to Ruby this time much to his pleasure. Goku was glad he was seated near his first friend in this Universe in what would most likely be his most favorite class of all time that would just make the experience so much better considering all the admirable traits he sees in Ruby.

"_ Heh, It so great Ruby is here with me. She is so kind and innocent and sweet plus she smells great too like strawberries...mmmmmmm strawberries I'd eat those with a ton of other fruits too like bananas, oranges, green apples ooh know what else would go great with fruit?! MEAT! MMMMM MEAT! Like beacon, turkey, steak and..._" Goku states in his thoughts as he beings to go off on tangent about food like always.

Prof. Goodwitch steps forward on a podium to speak "Good afternoon class, for those of you who don't know me..." she paused taking the time to look at our day dreaming hero " ...I will be your instructor for this class. As you may know this course is specially designed to both observe and improve your physical abilities as well as demonstrate the proper usage of Aura. Now let's begin. Son Goku!" she calls out to him breaking the Saiyan from his delicious day dream. "Please step into the ring."

Goku got up from his seat and made his way into the center of the arena like he was told and began stretching his legs out.

"Wow I'm up first huh? This is gonna be awesome! Who am I up against?" Goku asked as he began to roll his shoulder out.

"Your opponent shall be...Yang Xio Long." Prof. Goodwitch announced. This sudden news shocked Both team RWBY and team JNPR, none of them expected the author to pull the classic friend vs friend cliche. Oh snap! Yang made her way to face her opponent and began cracking her knuckles.

"Hey Goku you like sandwiches right?" Yang asked clearly setting up for a god awful joke.

"You bet I do!" Goku answered since he would have been too dim to see it coming a mile away just like everyone else.

"Well then you'll love it when I feed you my Knuckle sandwiches." she finished as her terrible joke reached full circle.

"UGH!" moaned everyone besides Goku that happened to hear and understand that horrible attempt at humor.

"Oh relax guys it wasn't that bad besides Goku doesn't seem to mind." That was because in his mind Goku was expecting to receive literal sandwiches.

"Enough chit chat you two, please get into positions." Commanded their teacher as they both got into their individual stances.

"Begin!" Glynda commanded once again which signified the beginning of their fight.

Yang made the first move as she dashed towards Goku to close the distance between them and aimed a left jab right for his face. Goku, although thrown off by her sudden movement, reacted immediately by deflecting the blow with his left hand and then hit her in the face with a palm strike with his other one. Yang skidded back, rubbed her cheek and looked up to see Goku waving his arms dramatically into position to give the universal "come on" gesture. Yang smirked at him and rushed at him again accepting his invitation for battle. Yang came at Goku with a barrage of flying fists at high speeds that forced Goku to go on the defensive and block each punch with either his hand of forearm. The force behind each blow was extremely powerful and almost explosive blocking them definitely hurt Goku. The sting from Yang's power however only proved to heighten the Saiyan's love for battle. Goku jumps back in retreat while at the same time shooting two ki blasts at Yang which proved effective in giving himself breathing space.

"Heh, your strength is no joke Yang if I don't be careful I may end up getting seriously hurt." Goku says while shaking his hand out in pain.

"Your not too bad yourself cowboy. You better not hold back because if you do you'll regret it." Yang says getting into ready position.

"Trust me Yang I would never insult you like that." saying that Goku finally gets into his turtle hermit stance and prepares the for the end of warm ups and the beginning of round two.

Goku runs at Yang and quickly sweeps her leg and follows up with and upward kick sending her flying. Yang had recovered in midair just in time to see Goku flying at her with a fist ready to knock her down. With out missing a beat she grabbed his hand and used his own momentum to throw him over her shoulder and back towards the arena floor. Once they both landed back on the ground Yang had begun launching shots at the tailed boy with her Ember Cilica.

"Wah!" Goku screamed as he started dodging her shot by using the Zigzag maneuver. "No fair using Projectile weapons Yang!"

"Says the kid who literally shot an energy attack at me when the fight started." Yang retorted while continuing to fire at her moving target.

"Eheheheh," Goku couldn't help but scratch the back of his head before he refocused himself immediately when a shot whizzed by his head. "Hmph right then lets do this Kaio-Ken x10!" With that Goku was once again coated with the familiar crimson red energy that was used with the battle against Gaia Typhon.

"Show me what you got Goku!" Yang commanded ready for whatever he had in store for her. Goku wasted no time as he dashed towards her again but this time leaving the familiar red energy trail that came with the attack. He unleashed a giant punch that was meant for her face but Yang had blocked it by crossing both of her gauntlets. There was a giant crater that emerged beneath their feet from the impact. From there Goku tried to kick the side of Yang's head with his right leg but Yang ducked leaving the fighter to slice off a portion of her hair.

"Oh no..." said Ruby.

"Oh he has done it now." Said Weiss.

"You F%*$ed up bro!" yelled Master Popo from a discrete location.

Both fighters stopped and took the time to watch the chopped off strands of Yang's hair fall gently to the ground. Goku looked up and was surprised to see Yang trembling in anger.

"Uh...Yang? You okay?" He asked as he felt the temperature in the area increase.

"Now you've made me mad...GRAAAAH!" Yang looked up at him with rage giving Goku a chance to see that her eyes have switched to red and her hair began to glow and radiate like flames.

" This looks like trouble...I better stay on guard." Goku got into his defensive stance once again preparing for Yang's counter attack. The girl in mention elbows the Saiyan in the gut forcing him to lose air and curl up in pain. The blonde beast then threw a jab dead center at his face but before he could get sent flying she grabbed him by the tie he hated so much and brought him back forward for another punch to the face. She repeated this process over and over while Goku says in between punches "I ...knew...this...thing...would ...bring...trouble."

The cycle ended when Goku cut the tie with a mini Ki beam causing him to fall backwards. He flipped back up with his face covered in small bruises and a lone cut on his cheek. He wiped the blood off and then came at Yang with a flying kick. Yang blocked it but Goku wasn't finished yet as he flipped himself in midair to deliver an ax kick which connected forcing her down. Yang's tenacity and fighting spirit prevented her from going down so easily as she came back up to deliver an uppercut on Goku's chin and then a full power punch at Goku's exposed stomach. Goku recovered just in time to retaliate with a right hook that forced Yang to move inches back and with that opening he caught her with a round house kick to her ribs. Surprisingly though she withstood, the blow pulled her fist back and punched Goku away with even stronger force than before. Goku noticed that Yang had seemed to be getting stronger the more their fight went on but he wouldn't lose his cool, he needed to keep going. The both of them continued their skirmish as fist collided with fist, elbow smashed with elbow and headbutt clashed with headbutt. During this intense struggle a mysterious small blue spark of power ignited and then vanished from Goku's body too fast for anyone to notice.

"Wow Yang is brutal, she won't even give Goku an inch." said Jaune as he looked at the fight below in amazement.

"They are both really strong who do you think will win?" asked Nora who was just as invested in the battle.

"The battle has already been decided." Blake said while keeping her eyes one the arena. Everyone looked at her in confusion until they realized what she meant.

"Match over. The Winner is Ms. Xio long!" announced Prof. Goodwitch as everyone turned to her direction.

"Huh? what but why I'm still able to fight?!" Asked Goku who was forced to stop in mid punch.

"Son Goku the reason you lost was because you had already depleted the small amount of Aura reserves you had in your body while Ms. Xio Long however still has plenty to spare." She said while directing them to a giant screen that showed Goku's Aura gauge was empty and Yang's only seem to have gone down a quarter of the way.

Goku powered down and turned off his Kaio-Ken state and thought to himself "_There it is again...that power that everyone here has. If i'm gonna be part of this world I think need to learn more about this power. Aura...what exactly is it_? _Do I have it too?_"

"Well that sucks...but still, I had a great time fighting you Goku. You kick butt dude." Yang said as she walks up to him and playfully punches his arm.

Goku looked at her and smiled "Heh, I had an awesome time fighting you too Yang! That's why I'm gonna work hard and master this Aura power so the next time we face off we can finish our fight" Goku stated as he held his fist out.

"Haha, till then I'll be waiting" Yang says as she pounds her fist with his as a symbol of new found friendship and respect.

As the two went to leave the arena for the next pair Goku took his seat next to Ruby. She looked at him with a worried look. "Goku are you okay? Yang didn't hurt you too hard did she?"

"hahaha, don't worry Ruby I'm fine I've been through a lot worse then this." Goku said trying to reassure her.

"But look at you, your face is covered in bruises. At least let me do something about that cut on your cheek." Ruby pleaded. She had no doubts that Goku was strong and can clearly take care of himself. She was also very aware of what a fast healer he is but for some reason she felt compelled to do something almost worried about the alien from another Universe.

Goku gently laughed to himself. This was another quality about Ruby that he like: her persistence.

"Okay sure go ahead" Goku stated as he finally gave up to her demands. Ruby quickly rummaged through her things and pulled out a band-aid with a bunch of cookies on it. She placed it on Goku's bleeding cheek and patted it gently.

"There we go, all better now." Ruby said cheerfully

"Thanks Ruby." Goku says while feeling the band-aid for himself. Since then Goku hasn't taken his hand off that band-aid for the rest of the period.

* * *

**Alright another Chapter down! I specifically made this one to make up for the lack out action in the previous chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and if not i could always make a better one in the future. Sooooo...Yang vs Goku huh? who expected that outcome. I didn't have Goku us Kaio-Ken x20 because He is reserving that for when he needs to kill its true the guy if fine with just Ki i have a feeling that Goku might take his time to harness the power most used in this world. Who knows it could just save his life.**

**Popo: Or not and your just getting everyone's hopes up.**

**Author: Wha-! H-Hey i don't do that!**

**Popo: Suuuuure What's next is Goku gonna teach them how to use Ki? Oh wait wait no they get a surprise visit from Veg-**

**Author: Wait! NO More SPOILERS! BESIDES THAT NOT DECIDED YET! **

**Next time: Chapter 6 Monkey Tricks**

**Closing**** theme: Orange Hero**


	6. Chp6 Monkey tricks

**Author: Hello readers welcome to another installment of Orange Hero of Remnant. Tell them what happened Popo.**

**Popo: ...hehehe...**

**Author: Um... Popo? can you give the recap?**

**Popo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA THE FRIGGIN IDIOT GOT HIS ASS KICKED! THAT'S HILARIOUS!**

Author:** *sigh* ...yes our protagonist lost. That aside i would like to apologize for the EXTREMELY LONG WAIT that you guys had to deal with for this chapter to come out. I was busy with the Blizzard and then club activities got in the way and I knew you guys were waiting patiently and so i had to give you something that made the wait worth it. And what better way that a long chapter. Probably my longest one hopefully it was worth the wait and it will keep you busy. Thank you guys for being tolerant and patient.**

**Disclaimer: Dragonball z is owned by Akira Toriyama and RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum...now and forever(Rest in Piece Monty you were an inspiration thanks for everything.)**

**Opening Theme: Time to say Goodbye**

* * *

**New Home Arc Chapter 6: Monkey tricks**

**Universe 3-Earth(A/N: Goku's original world) : One month after the Prologue (A/N :for here anyway. Its been 2 weeks on Remnant)**

"Damn him...damn him...DAMN HIM!" screamed a loud mouth teen as he stood on a mountain. "I know you haven't died yet...I just know you haven't died. So why haven't you come back here to finish what we started?" this particular person was awaiting the return of his rival for an entire month and the wait was beginning to piss him off.

"What do I have to do to make you come back here? WHERE ARE YOU!?" in a fit of rage the teen exploded in wave of power blowing most of the rock formations away.

"So this is what the power of royalty looks like. Heh I take it you want to find a certain someone correct?" asked a mysterious cloaked figure that approached him from the shadows.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the arrogant teen.

"I'm the one who can help you find him. He is currently in another reality battling 5 beasts with immense power that had awakened due to his power. He cannot return until he finishes his mission. However I can send you to the same Universe as him which could in turn speed things up." said the cloaked figure.

"Why should I trust a word of what you say?" asked the teen who scanned the figure before him.

"Hmhmhm, well I don't believe I gave you a reason not to trust me and besides don't you want to find out between the two of you which one is the strongest. I'm giving you a chance to one up your rival after he was missing for so long you should take it." the figure stepped aside to revealed one of the random rifts in space time that was caused by Goku and Frieza's battle. "If you step through here you will be sent to the world he currently resides in though I must warn you the inhabitants of that Universe are stronger than they appear."

The Saiyan smiled and approached rift "A chance to fight strong opponents AND fight that clown again? What more could I ask for?" He jumped through without questioning the figure any further because he was too excited. And just before the rift shut the the last words heard from him were...

"HERE I COME...KAKAROT!"

* * *

**Universe 4-Remnant(A/N: Goku's current location): present day**

No classes for our hero today since it was Saturday which meant he had time to goof off and have fun. He got up from his bed and walked to his closet to get a change of clothes to wear. When he looked inside all he saw was his torn up Gi and the school uniform given to him by the Headmaster. Goku frowned at the sight, he didn't want to resort to using the school uniform when its not required and the outfit he favored for many years is now in shambles.

"Man...looks like I need to get new clothes. But I wonder where I should go looking to shop for some new ones. Maybe I should ask one of the guys for help." Goku put on his Beacon uniform, minus the tie, just for the sake of having clothes and then left the room to find one of his friends to help with his predicament. Usually Goku wouldn't care about this kind of thing but he believed that before he can start training to use Aura he should have the right type of fighting gear first. Goku first sought the help of Jaune and Pyrha but they were too busy training so Jaune could avoid "becoming the new Yamcha" like Master Popo said during their last encounter. He tried to ask Ren but he was busy trying to track down Nora who claimed she was going "poke a bear" Ren immediately assumed she went to provoke an Ursa. As Goku went further down his list of friends he was disappointed to learn that all of team RWBY was assigned a mission. The Saiyan looked down in defeat.

"Yo Goku why are you so down dude?" Goku looked up a tree to see where the voice originated from and spotted Sun Wukong eating a banana.

"Hey Sun! Well the thing is I was trying to find someone who can help me find a clothing store in Vale, so I can wear something besides this monkey suit to train in." Goku explained to his fellow tailed comrade.

"Hmm I see where you're coming from and I wish I could help but I'm not the type of person you should be asking for fashion advice." Goku slumped in depression when he heard this. "Although I do know where some of the stores are located during my little "adventures" through the city from time to time" finished Sun much to Goku's joy.

"Then what are we waiting for lead the the way Sun." said Goku. Sun immediately jumped off the branch he was resting and began flipping and swinging his way to their destination in a manner similar to that of a monkey. Even though Goku could fly he couldn't resist imitating the action because to seemed like so much fun in his eyes. The two of them spent most of the day jumping from rooftop to rooftop throughout the city till they reached a store. Unfortunately each particular one doesn't serve "their kind" which forced them to continue their search.

"Hey Sun I thought you said you've been to these store before?" Goku asked after getting kicked out of the 8th store they have been to.

"I have been to them Goku...but I never said I got served at any of them." Sun answered as he started to laugh when Goku fell face first at his reveal. "Look don't worry man I know a guy who can hook you up with some knew clothes."

"Really who?" Goku asked.

* * *

"Thanks again for hooking up my pal Goku with this new outfit Neptune. I knew I could count on you." said Sun. He was sure his best friend Neptune would have plenty of cool outfits that he wouldn't need.

"Its no problem at all dude, anyway Goku what do you think? Is it your style?" asked Neptune. Goku was wearing a hoodie with an orange torso while the sleeves and hood itself were blue. Goku also wore grey jeans and with Neptune's help he ensured that a hole was made for the back of his pants so his tail could be free.

"Yeah it is! The color scheme is just like my gi thank you Neptune." Goku started to roll out his shoulders feeling the outfit's flexibility. The three of them were currently eating at a noodle house called "A Simple Wok" where Goku was currently eat his fifth bowl of noodles.

"So what do you guys say? Wanna hit the town, meet some girls and have some fun?" Sun suggested

"Sure why not I don't have any plans at the moment." said Neptune.

"Hahaha, as long as we get food along the way I'm up for anything." replied Goku

Ozpin was in his office surrounded by old books. He was worried about the other Grimm of Legends and feared that they would attack the school again. Before that happened he needed to find out everything he can about them to prepare for their next attack. He found out that there were indeed five of them but each had a specific classification or an element to identify them. Each element went as followed: Earth, Moon, Sky, Sun and Darkness. Upon further study he found out some information the other three beasts that harbored the elements of Moon, sky and Sun but any information regarding the beast with the darkness element could not be found. Ozpin took another sip of his coffee and gazed at the sky.

"The second Beast is coming. The one said to have been sealed in our moon long ago." Ozpin finally said as night began to fall. "Goku I hope you can fend him off...Lunas Tsukuyomi"

* * *

It was now night time over the city of Vale and the three boy party of Sun, Neptune and Goku was still rocking. The city had plenty to offer since it was big and populated with various places to go to. The three of them mostly went to clubs where Sun would show off his excellent dance moves , Neptune would hit on girls and Goku would immediately assault random dancers because he thought the concept of dancing and fighting were the same thing. Yeah...that last part is sorta the reason why they got kicked out of like 8 places. Sun and Neptune also made sure to avoid bringing him to any restaurants since Sun saw first hand the extremely large apatite the Saiyan had. Regardless the three of them still had the time of their lives and it would seem like nothing would ruin their fun. Until...

"_Huh? What is this massive power I'm sensing? It feels large and powerful Kind of like Gaia Typhon! I better check it out without getting Sun and Neptune involved." _Goku thought to himself.

He was about to slip out of the current club they were at until Sun asked him where he was headed. Goku simply lied to him and said he was going out for some air and would be back soon. When it seemed like Sun believed him Goku made it outside and tried to sense out the immense power from before. Once he located it he flew off into the direction of where the power was coming from. his search brought him to a cliff in the middle of a forest just outside of the Vale.

"You're the one I've been sensing aren't you? That power of yours is like that of a Grimm of Legend." said Goku.

"**So its true...your the one who defeated Gaia Typhon. Quite an impressive feat.**" said the being before him. **"I am Lunas Tsukuyomi and yes that indeed was my power you were sensing." **Lunas ,unlike Gaia, was not chimera looking in fact Lunas had a humanoid figure. Well ...Humanoid-ish if you really look at him. Lunas had dark blue hair of normal length except for an unusual lock of it which was white pointed upward while being slightly curved. He had a dark blue crescent moon tattoo on his forehead but his long "coat" seemed to be part of his grey white skin which had dark-blue horns coming out of his shoulders and elbow. He was however dressed in mid-night black baggy pants that was held up by a black and white stripped belt with a crescent moon buckle. He was equipped with a staff that held a White orb at the end of it. (A/N: Oh my god that has got to be the worst possible description I've ever given. A thousand images must be going through each of your heads. Okay if it makes no sense imagine him looking like spoiler alert ,unless your at that part of Naruto, the Ten tails Jinchuriki state)

"Were you trying to draw me out so you can have revenge for Gaia?" asked Goku who landed on the ground before the next beast.

**"Don't be ridiculous. After staying sealed within the Moon for so long I needed a bit of excitement to kill the boredom. When I heard from the others of an orange warrior who effectively killed Gaia in battle I found myself interested. Hopefully you'll keep me entertain before I kill off both Faunus and Human alike." **replied the Monster.

"I won't let you harm the people of this planet!" said Goku as he clenched his fist.

**"Heh I don't believe I asked for your permission boy." **Lunas retorted while giving him a smirk. **"Now then shall we begin our dance"**

"Bring. It. On!" Goku said as he immediately dashed toward Lunas with a fist ready. Though as soon as Goku came close to him his fist veered off course completely missing Lunas. Goku shook it off thinking it was just a fluke and tried to knee the monster in the gut but like before his attack didn't reach his target as he found his knee stopped in mid-air.

"H-h-huh?! What's going on?!" Goku ask while backing away from the Grimm of Legend completely confused.

**"Oh don't feel discouraged boy. You simply encountered my orbital powers. You see your attacks won't even touch me with that amount of strength." **Lunas explained in a condescending tone.

"Well then I guess I'm just going to have to try and hit harder till I break through! RAH!" Goku tried punching Lunas again with a fierce blow but it once again got deflected by the invisible force around the monster.

Lunas held out his hand and a white blast shot out of his palm and nailed Goku right in the gut sending him flying. As soon as Goku shook off the effect of the blast he revved up his inner strength and charged at the Grimm Beast at top speed with a flying kick. This time the attack went through and was not deflected as the kick landed perfectly on Lunas's face. The Grimm staggered a bit before standing upright again and wiping off blood that was coming out of his mouth.

**"Besides my elder sister you are the only one who has ever made me draw blood. I'm going to have fun with you child."**

The beast pointed his staff towards Goku and shot a mystic white orb at him. Goku flew upwards to dodge it forcing the blast to leave a smoking crater in the spot he previously was. The Sayian teen quickly retaliated by launching a few ki blasts at Lunas but the beast twirled his staff which made the blasts dissipate upon contact. When the beast's moon tattoo started to glow his staff turned into sword with a bright reflective blade and a typical crescent moon shape for the hilt. As he held the blade over his head and swung the sword he shouted **"Moon Fang Slash!" **and shockwave made from Lunar energy was sent towards Goku. With no time to dodge it Goku was forced to cross his arms and block the attack hopefully enduring it. Once the Moon fang slash hit its target the resulting explosion wrapped itself around our hero. The smoke cleared revealing a severely damaged boy.

"You're a tricky one I'll give you that. But I think its time took it up a notch so here I come Lunas Tsukuyomi! Kaio-Ken times 10!" The crimson energy of the power boosting technique once again took his form as Goku disappeared from sight with blinding speed and reappeared to unleash a devastating uppercut at Lunas's chin. But before Goku could go for a follow up attack Lunas grabbed him by the neck and was smashed into the ground. Our spikey hair hero tried to get back up but the monster kept his foot pinned on his chest.

**"Say good night...Moon Impact!"** Lunas's fist started to glow white when he shouted the name of the attack but before he had a chance to throw the fatal fist at the currently trapped Goku, he was shot in the face by an energy bullet which effectively pushed him off Goku.

The shoot came from Neptune who was holding his weapon in gun mode while Sun stood beside him.

"See I told you he didn't ditch us to see some girl. Don't you ever listen?" asked Neptune as he looked at Sun who scratched the back of his head and grinned nervously.

"Ok ok you were right about that but there is still the off chance he could have been into guys and we just caught them in a really awkward, messed up and private situation. who knows Goku could be into that kinda stuff." Neptune merely rolled his eyes at Sun's antics.

"What are you guys doing here?" Goku asked "This is my fight and I didn't want you involved."

"Sun told me about the whole Grimm of Legend and distorted universe situation. Goku you shouldn't be taking this kind of responsibility on your own dude you know you can count on us. Besides our world is at stake here so do you think we aren't gonna take the opportunity to try and save it?" Neptune said while smiling.

Goku slowly got up and thought over what he said. Neptune was right. Goku shouldn't let his warrior instincts cloud his mind when a world was in danger. This was their world and they have the right to protect it. He should have swallowed his pride and asked both Sun and Neptune for back up or at the very least tried to end the fight from the very beginning.

Goku stood side by side between his two friends and said "You're absolutely right guys. So far I was merely playing around with this guy and I forgot what was at stake here. As much fun as fighting the Grimm of legend are I need to end this quickly so the world can go back to normal. No more holding back! YOU GUYS WITH ME!?"

Goku burst into the final level of Kaio-Ken while Sun took out Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang shifting the weapon into its nun-chuck form. The three of them were determined to wipe out the current threat before them at all cost.

"HELL YEAH!" His two friends roared as all three of them charged at Lunas.

The Grim of Legend flew at the three friends and swung his sword shooting another Moon Fang Slash forcing them to break formation and scatter. Sun slid perfectly under the attack and got into a close combat struggle with Lunas after the two of them both shifted their weapons back into their staff forms. It was a battle of who worked the bo better and it seemed like Sun was close to losing. Lunas swung with an overhead strike which broke Sun's guard leaving him defenseless but Neptune quickly swooped in trying to stab the Grim of Legend with his weapon that was currently in Trident-mode effectively saving his long time friend in the process. However none of the blue haired boy's attacks were landing any hits and that gave the monster a chance to counter attack by grabbing Neptune's wrist and then quickly kicking him in the stomach. Goku immediately took center stage by confronting Lunas next, he hoped that his full power can effectively end the battle quickly without wasting any time. It was risky since times 20 kaio-ken is known for putting a massive strain on his body afterwards which would leave him vulnerable.

"I'M ENDING THIS NOW!" roared Goku as he commenced the Meteor Combination technique. The Sayian first starts off by elbowing the Grimm off Legend in the face with a crushing first strike. Then he moves on to assaulting him with a series of fast kicks, he switches into a round house kick in the gut and then back to rushing kicks. After landing a devastating upper cut into Lunas's stomach Goku flies up while he is still staggered and gathers all his energy for a huge deciding blow.

"KAAAAA MEEEEEEEE HAAAAAA MEEEEEEE..." Lunas simply looked up in fear while Goku was about to hit him with his biggest attack "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The area was soon enveloped in a gigantic blue explosion when Goku's kamehameha touched down on the earth. The ground shook while debris flew upward and trees were uprooted from the ground only to burn away in the presence on the attack. When the chaos subsided all that could be seen was smoke.

"Holy...I knew the guy was strong but I never though the would just carve out the entire forest". said Neptune while he experiences Goku's full abilities for the first time.

"Hahahaha dude this is nothing he has an even stronger attack up his sleeve. What was is called again the Ghost ball or something?" Sun interjected.

As he two of them talked Goku's body crashed in front of them from above. He was spent too much energy was used in that last Kamehameha and the Kaio-Ken's side affects were taking place. Right now if Goku so much as moved a finger his entire body would bathe in excruciating pain. He might have over done it but it was worth it to keep the guys safe. He sighed and flipped himself on his back to look at the moon even though the process for that motion hurt like Hell.

"Goku are you alright man!?" Neptune panicked as he saw the state his new buddy was in "We need to get you to a Hospital and quick!"

"Ehehehe you might be right. The Kaio-ken always has a habit of leaving me in shambles when I max it out but I still think we should keep the party going before then right guys?" The three of them all began to laugh together. It was an exciting night to say the least, probably the most exciting Sun and Neptune had in a while little did they know it would be the first of many.

"You're crazy dude hahaha. Come on I got you." said Sun as he started to lift Goku over his shoulder.

"Thanks Sun I really apprecia -" Goku stopped mid sentence and then quickly looked up. He sensed a power up there but it was being blocked by the clouds. Sun And Neptune followed his gaze to see what he was staring at...and what they saw terrified them.

Lunas Tsukuyomi was still alive though badly damaged and glaring down on them. His tattoos were glowing intensely as the shined in the night.

"T-Thats not...possible" Goku began "I hit him dead center with everything I got!"

**"Your power ...is impressive. If it were anyone else or rather a different time of day that attack would have...no should have killed me. Unfortunately for you I draw my power from the control I have over the Full Moon. You see long ago this moon was once whole and it was my main source of power but then I was trapped inside of the moon by a being of great power and to ensure i stay sealed within it He destroyed a portion of the moon effectively sealing me in forever by distorting its power. Now how about I show you boys the full power of both me and the moon!" **As he spoke Remnant's Moon started to fix itself and was becoming whole. The pieces were connecting together perfectly and over time it finally became whole revealing a Full perfect Moon.

None of the boys could believe their eyes. The shattered Moon has always been what they were used to seeing whenever they looked into the night sky, now it is perfect and complete. The three of them broke out of their trance when the heard the Lunas begin to growl. It would seem like it is not just the moon that is starting to under go a transformation. Lunas had already begun growing hair all around his body that consisted of dark blue fur. A dark furry tail grow from his back and swished violently back and forth. His ears became those similar to that of a dogs. Sharp claws began to unsheathe from his finger tips and a snout was growing from his face that also happened to be packing sharp fangs. In Short Goku would have thought Lunas had just turned into a really powerful looking werewolf like creature with all of his previous wounds healed up.

**"Don't be surprised with my beast state children** **I just happen to be the first Beowulf every to exist in this planet's history!" **The newly transformed Lunas declared as he howled into the sky.

"This doesn't look good guys we need to get out of here and get some back up!" Neptune suggested

"Right what do you think Goku? Uh...Goku you okay?" Sun asked this because Goku's eyes were fixated n the moon for some mysterious reason.

"Guys...run...leave me behind." Goku finally spoke. His eyes turned blood red and his heart began to beat at an alarming rate. " If you don't...you'll die."

Goku quickly got off of Sun's back and hit the ground. From that point on he had lost his reason and started to growl and roar. Hair grew all around his body as Goku started to get bigger and bigger to the point where his clothes couldn't sustain his form. He continued to transform even further until he towered over everyone in the area including Lunas.

**"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" **with nothing but the instinct to destroy controlling his mind the once gentle warrior beat his chest as he roared. Sun and Neptune saw their friend reach a form which released the primal side of the Sayian. The two boy were now witnessing Son Goku becoming a Great Ape.

* * *

**Author: I think I will end the chapter here with this massive cliff hanger. Will Goku in his most savage form kill everyone he loves or could it be just edge Remnant needs to Kill Lunas once and for all. Ozpin found out some more info about 4 of the 5 Grimm of legend but what is the mystery that surrounds the one with the darkness element? Why did I give Earth, Moon, Sky, Sun and darkness as elements? Will I Give a character analysis on the inspiration for Lunas later on? Will i work faster to get the next chapter in quickly?**

**Popo: WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP ANYTIME SOON!? I'M TRYING TO DO PO-...water these plants.**

**Author: all these questions could be answer on the next Chapter of Orange Hero of Remnant.**** And don't forget to like, comment and subscribe!**

**Popo: This isn't YouTube you dumb ass!**

**Author: Uh...right then just comment I guess I would very much like to to hear all of your opinions, thoughts, Theories about the next chapter. I'm interested in your Brains...its okay I won't bite.**

**Popo: ...friggin weirdo.**

**Closing theme: Orange Hero**


	7. Chp7 Your not going to heaven

**Author: ...*ahem* ... I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE! *breaks down in tears* THIS CHAPTER IS WAY OVER DUE AND I MADE YOU WAIT SO PATIENTLY FOR IT! FORGIVE MEEE!**

**Popo: Jeez man...have some dignity**

**Author: I WOULD AHVE GOTTEN IT OUT SOONER BUT I HAD SCHOOL, AND FINALS WORK AND I PROCRASTINATED AND AND AND *The rest becomes nothing but incoherent babble due to him crying like a baby***

**Popo: Right...lets just move on before this gets even more pathetic. Anyway he would also like to apologize in case the chapter bombs, with all that time spent he still feels its not the best but don't let that stop you from reading. Here it is!**

**Opening Theme: Time to say Goodbye**

** New Home Arc Chapter 7: You're not going to Heaven**

* * *

The great ape form. This is a transformation that the Saiyan race is well known for through out the stars. It is their most dangerous defense mechanism and their most destructive. They can under go this change only during a full moon with their tail intact, when they absorb its energy through their eyes. Long ago the Saiyans would use this form to wipe out entire planets under the command of Frieza and boy did it get the job done most of the Universe lived in terror of that power. Unfortunately Remnant's current protector and hero is in that form right now wreaking havoc.

**"Grraooooooh!"** roared the giant primal creature. Goku pounded at his chest asserting his dominion upon whatever was before his path. Sun and Neptune were forced to helplessly watch their friend go out on a wild rampage crushing trees and tearing some in half to satisfy his need to destroy.

"Is that...really Goku? What happened to him?!" Neptune asked.

"I...I don't know. But it looks to me that Goku could lash out at anything the way he is now Neptune." said Sun, his usual cheerful and optimistic attitude was no longer present as his instincts were shouting at him to run away.

"**Hahaha how quaint it seems as if your foolish comrade transformed to gain some power...**" Lunas in his transformed wolf state said with an evil grin as he watched Goku thrash about blindly "**...unfortunately he has no way to control it. Now it looks like he'll accomplish my goal and destroy everyone for me.**"

Goku roared again as he smashed his giant fist against a side of a cliff causing rocks to fall. He then started to punch away at it till it turned to rubble. When he was done he laid his eyes on his spectators and snarled.

"**Oh? Has he finally noticed us?**" asked Lunas. As if to answer his question Goku leaped into the air and then made an attempt to pounce on all three of them.

"LOOK OUT!" Neptune shouted. Both he and Sun leaped off in one direction while Lunas jumped in the opposite one just barely getting away from the attack. The giant ape became agitated for having missed his pray (A/N:which is weird considering apes don't hunt for meat) but he began to chase after Sun and Neptune.

* * *

The two boys pulled out their weapons and dashed towards the inbound Great Ape. Sun slide beneath Goku's legs while Neptune gave him cover fire by shooting at Goku to get his attention. Once he made it past his giant monkey friend he swftly and covertly climbed onto Goku's back and up to his shoulder blades. Sun shifted Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang into into their shot gun forms and started to light up Goku's back with a salvo of shots. However all this seemed to do was annoy the Saiyan as he grabbed Sun from his back and flung him at Neptune making the two crash into each other. Upon seeing how pointless a direct assault would be Sun and Neptune begin to run away again.

"Oh great now he is after us!" shouted Neptune.

"Do you think he'll leave us alone if we gave him a giant banana? That's what I'd do!" asked Sun while leaping from tree to tree trying to avoid Goku's clutches.

"JUST SHUT UP AND RUN!" Neptune yelled at Sun picking up the pace.

Goku ,who grew tired of chasing them, leaped ahead in front of the two and swatted them with his big furry hand knocking them both down. He then picked up a giant boulder that was near by and held it over his head preparing to smash them.

"**Hahaha killed by your own friend what a sad way to go. Of course it is only natural that the beast's instincts tell him to kill the weak. That is how the world works and that is why the Grimm shall always hunt down humanity!" **Said Lunas as he stood by with a wicked smile watching and waiting for Goku to finish off Sun and Neptune.

"G-Goku ...no." Sun managed to mutter "It's us dude...Sun and Neptune. Don't you remember...we went partying earlier? Remember all the clubs you got us kicked out of? Hahaha that was funny... wasn't it man?"

"Ugh...remember when we took you out to eat noodles too? Even though your insane appetite took a toll on my wallet I had fun hanging out with someone as cool as you." Neptune said to Goku.

It looked like their words were getting to the giant Great Ape as his gaze towards them soften up. It seemed that Goku was able to remember enough and recognize who his real enemy was.

"**RooooaaaaaaaaaaaR!" **the Great Ape threw the giant rock he was holding at Lunas with all his might hoping to it would squash him. Lunas saw the boulder heading his way and slashed the rock into tiny pieces. He then dashed towards Goku at top speed while on all fours. Lunas leaped upward and struck Goku under the jaw with an upper cut causing the giant monkey to stagger.

''Wha-what!? Did that guy just inflict damage on a Giant monkey?!" Neptune shouted.

Lunas followed up his assult on the Great Ape by using his "Moon Impact" strike to knock Goku away.

**"Hmph deciding to focus your power on me alone are we? Well I'll admit it would be a wise idea not to waste your time crushing insects but at the same time it is very foolish to think you can defeat me in the form I am currently in." **said Lunas. **"However why not make this amusing and see if you can handle my final form?". **Upon saying that Lunas transformed further past his werewolf state while at the same time growing in size till he was as big as Goku. His fur darkened, his hands disappeared and became paws instead, and finally the top half of his body lowered to the point where it seemed natural to for him to be on all fours. In short he became a giant wolf.

Lunas Howled at the moon and then looked back at his fellow Giant opponent. Goku's own instincts told him that he would be in trouble if he did not make the first move now, so he dashed towards the giant wolf before him with a fist ready. Lunas saw it coming and ducked under the punch and retaliated by latching onto the Great Ape's arm with his fangs and then tossing him into the ground. Lunas was about to claw at Goku using his "Moon Fang Slash" but Goku quickly grabbed a large nearby tree, uprooted it and then used it to block the attack. Goku then elbowed the wolf in the face and pushed him off. Lunas backed away growling and preparing to pounce again on his monkey pray.

"Ugh...dude this is nuts there has to be something we can do to help!" Said Sun slowly getting off the ground.

"No Sun we would only get in the way at this point. Goku already has a hard enough time trying to get a BIT of his reason back. If we jump in now then we would just be adding more problems on his plate and besides we can't distract him otherwise he won't be able to focus his destructive energy on beating that guy." Neptune said trying to convince him. He wanted to help Goku too but he knew that the two of them were too injured to be of much help at this point.

Meanwhile back in the fight Goku successfully landed a backhand strike on Lunas but the beast countered with a claw strike across his chest drawing blood from the ape boy causing him to roar in pain. The Grim of Legend then sunk his claws into both of Goku's ribs, which caused him more pain, and then proceeded to lift him up and then slam him back on the ground. The Great Ape grit his teeth and then used both of his legs to kick Lunas off of him. With blood mixing into his fur the Ape got up enraged by the amount of damage done to it. With nothing but a new found burning desire to destroy his target Goku opened his mouth and began charging ki. As he saw the first Beowulf rush at him Goku unleashed a great Chou Makouhou( super mouth blast) hitting Lunas dead center causing a great explosion that over took him and that section of the forest he was on.

* * *

"AHHHH this is crazy!" Neptune cried out as he was trying to hold his ground and not get blown away by the shock wave from Goku's attack.

"Yeah get him Goku! Thats the way man!" Sun however was to busy cheering to sympathize with his blue haired comrade. "That had to have done some damage!"

As the smoke cleared Lunas is seen badly injured but almost instantly his wounds begin to heal after being showered in a majestic light. Neptune and Sun are both baffled by this and they begin racking their brains about how that happened until they gazed up and realized the reason for Lunas's sudden regeneration. The moon. The moon that Lunas had managed to put back together was the source of his power as well as what kept him in the fight. So the longer the fight continues Goku's chances of winning would grow farther apart from him.

Lunas leaped at Goku's weaken form with the fatigue starting to get to the Saiyan. Because of this he was unable to dodge as the Grim of legend pinned him to the ground and tried to tear out Goku's throat with his fangs. Goku ended up using all of his strength to keep the monster's teeth away by using his hand to push against Lunas's neck. Unfortunately this action would not last much longer since his strength was giving out little by little.

Goku's friends could only watch in horror fearing that he would soon meet his end.

"NOOO!"

"GOKU GET OUTTA THERE!"

"KAKAROT YOU IDIOT AIM FOR THE MOON!" shouted an aggressive voice that Goku recognized. Surprisingly the voice sparked something within Goku that he could feel even in his wild Great Ape form which gave him the strength to toss Lunas's head aside and launch a Chou Makohou at the direction of the Moon. It made impact a lot sooner and when the blast subsided there was a crack on the moon. However the crack began to spread as it began to cover some of the sky as well.

"What...the hell?" said Neptune as he continued to watch this unfold.

The cracks then gave way and shattered open reveling the moon to be in the state that it had always been since the beginning of the fight: pre-broken. It was almost as if it had never been repaired by Lunas in the first place.

"What did Goku just destroy?" Sun at this point was extremely confused. Then a boy about their age descended from the sky and landed next to them. This boy had black hair the same color as Goku's that spiked upward with a clear as day scowl on his face. He wore dark blue skin tight clothing that was covered with a white chest plate, white gloves and white boots that were tipped yellow at the end.

"What Kakarot just destroyed was not the actual moon. The monster simply covered the area above us with a thick lens of energy to simulate the Moon being complete again. He used Blutz waves to do it much like how most Saiyans would, except this time instead of a power ball he changed the shape and appearance of the energy to fool you while it still had the same effect for transformation and energy absorption." explained the newcomer

"Huh wait so does that mean he never actually repaired the moon? He just gave the impression of doing it? But why what would be the point of getting that energy in the air?" asked Neptune.

"Though it costs a lot of power to create the payoff is worth it since that thing sustains and heals him from injuries as well as increase his power by tenfold like it did with Kakarot but without it his power will shrink significantly and his injuries should return."

And right on cue just as the stranger said Lunas began to revert back into his human state along with Goku ( only difference is that Lunas regained his clothing). Goku was knocked out cold and Lunas was on is last legs but he glared at our hero with rage and disgust.

**"I don't know how you managed to do it...but you figured out how to stop my trump card."** Lunas with what little power he had left raises his fist and prepares for another Moon Impact **"Its too bad that won't matter once your dead! DAMN INSECT!" **

Immediately before he could make contact the weakened Grim of Legend was kicked in the back of the head and forced to eat dirt. He turned his head to glare at his attacker who turned out to be the stranger that was with Sun and Neptune not to long ago.

**"Who on Remnant are you!?" **asked Lunas.

"Hahahaha I am Vegeta the Prince of all Saiyans and I've come here to secure the kill." said the stranger now known as Vegeta.

He cracked his knuckles with anticipation and gave Lunas a cocky smirk. Something about this boy seemed to seep fear within the ancient Beowulf. Vegeta had the eyes of a killer, ones more fierce and deadly than any hunter Lunas had ever encountered in the past. Lunas was weakened now that his fake sky was destroyed and without it he couldn't properly harness the properties of the Moon.

**"Damn it all..."** the beast cursed. He knew that his fate was sealed.

Without warning Vegeta pierced through the Grimm of Legend's chest with his fist till it could be seen through the other side. Lunas Tsukuyomi wailed in agonizing pain while Vegeta just laughed it off.

"Hahahaha come on you cornered Beast! The very least you could do is put up a fight before you die like a true warrior!" Vegeta said mocking him. He used his speed to vanish and then reappeared behind Lunas to kick him aside. He slowly walked towards his downed victim and placed his foot on the joint of Lunas's arm before looking him in the eyes with a dark smile.

"Hmph look at you...broken and pathetic like a wounded animal. It's almost sad." Vegeta laughs manically before continuing "If I were Kakarot I'd show you mercy and allow you to live...unfortunately for you I'm not Kakarot." Vegeta then slammed his foot on the joint of Lunas's arm, effectively breaking it. The Grimm of legend would have screamed yet again in pain...had it not been for Vegeta grabbing him by the neck and lifting him in the air, which prevented him making any noise whatsoever.

"Whats wrong moonshine boy did you lose your buzz?" asked Vegeta while he crushed the Grimm's wind pipe. After a few minutes he finally dropped his smirk and frowned. "This is getting dull...its time to end this."

After he said that he threw Lunas into the air as far as he could and watched him fly. Higher and higher and higher and higher Lunas just kepts ascending. After a few hundred feet Vegeta raised two fingers and pointed them at Lunas, charging his Ki for the Grimm of Legend's "farewell present".

"Your first mistake was trying to steal my chance to kill Kakarot. Sorry old friend but for that...your not going to Heaven." and with that Vegeta launched a fierce yet invisible blast of Ki at Lunas which made him blow up on the spot. When the smoke cleared nothing was left of the first Beowulf.

Lunas Tsukuyomi, the second Grimm of legend and the wielder of the Moon element, was dead.

* * *

Neptune and Sun didn't realize it, but the were both shaking in fear as the watched vegeta brutally torture Lunas before savagely killing him. They were unsure if he was a friend or a foe because now that Lunas was out of the way the only question on their minds were: would he come for them next. If Vegeta was in fact an enemy it might be dangerous to fight him in the state they were in, especially since Goku was out of commission too. The two friends gulped at the thought.

Vegeta slowly began walking towards Goku's unconscious naked body and began staring at it. He sneered and then kicked him toward Sun and Neptune with great force. The action took Sun and Neptune by surprise when the saw their tailed friend suddenly plop right in front of them. Vegeta then flew over to them with his arms crossed and began to interrogate them about the world he was currently in and their relationship with Goku.

"So its just as that strange man said Kakarot cannot leave until he kills all these Grimm of Legend. Well since the first one was done in by Kakarot and I just wasted the hell outta the second" the other boys shuttered at the memory "then that just means there are three remaining. Tch why the hell are they scattered about? I wish they could all gather in one place and then I'd be able to kill them all in one swoop." said Vegeta

"Hey um...so you're from Goku's world right? If that's so does that mean you one of his friends there?" asked Neptune. He got a bit worried when Vegeta started to laugh after his question.

"Friends!? Hahahaha don't be ridiculous I want nothing more than to defeat that low-class Saiyan clown in battle to prove that I am the strongest of our kind. He failed to defeat Frieza which means he was never fit to inherit the title of a Super Saiyan." Vegeta's eyes turned a bit sullen as he the thought to himself '_And to think I put all my hopes into him.' _

"So I guess I should bring Goku back to Beacon. Otherwise everyone there is gonna be extremely worried." suggested Sun and he began pull Goku over his shoulders.

"Yeah um ...dude you might wanna sneak him in. I'm pretty sure bringing the guy into school the way he is will raise some questions. " said Neptune as he was clearly talking about the fact that Goku had no clothes on due to them being shredded when he transformed.

"Hey Vegeta you should enroll into Beacon that way you won't be too far away from him. good idea right?" Said Sun

_'What part of letting an ego obsessed sadist go to school with the one guy he wants to kill sounds like a good idea!?' _Neptune criticized in his head.

Vegeta thought about it and thought the idea was sound. While being in the same school as his rival he can keep tabs on him and make sure he doesn't get away from him.

"Hmph fine then I'll enroll at this Beacon Academy just as long as nothing there annoys me." The prince said in agreement.

Sun nodded now that things were settled "Hehehe nice. Just a quick question though dude...who the heck is Kakarot?"

* * *

"Guh!" Goku shouted unnecessarily as he awoke from his slumber. His eyes darted the room and once again he found himself in Beacon's infirmary bandaged up.

"Oh ...this place again. Wait where is ...?" he started but was cut off by the same familiar voice that had reached him in his Great Ape state.

"Don't worry the monster is dead and your friends are safe." Said Vegeta as he appeared from behind the curtain.

"Whoa Vegeta its you! I...I can't believe it I thought you were dead! How can you be-?"

"The Dragonballs brought everyone killed by Frieza and his men back to life after your battle." the prince stated bluntly.

"Oh wow thats great! Then that means Krillin and Piccolo are okay. But how did you get into this world?" asked the Saiyan raised from Earth.

"Well I encountered a strange man who knew where you were and he opened up the path for me to follow you so I could eliminate these Grimm of Legend for you." answered Vegeta.

"Whoa whoa whoa! For me!? What are you talking about?" asked Goku.

"I'm talking about the fact that you're so weak these creatures are giving you a hard time so now I'll have to step in and finish the job for you fool." the prince explained with a sneer.

Goku knew that he wasn't completely wrong but he still felt the need to warn Vegeta that they are stronger than he assumed.

"They only seemed weak in comparison to your own power, Vegeta, because you picked Lunas off when he was at his weakest. Trust me the guy was a lot stronger in the beginning of the fight and the same goes for Gaia. I'm telling you Vegeta don't under estimate anyone in this world. everything here is stronger than what we are use to." said Goku.

"Hmph." was the prince's only response. A couple minutes of silence grew between the two until Vegeta gave the news he was meaning to tell him since he came to this room.

"Kakarot I spoke with the man in charge of this school, Prof. Ozin was it? Starting tomorrow I too will be attending beacon academy with you as a student. You and I shall be roommates and attend the same classes together." Vegeta explained.

"W-w-w-what!? Your gonna be my classmate and roommate here at Beacon!?" the orange hero couldn't believe it. Goku smiled a bit because somewhere deep down he knew from here on out things would only prove to get more exciting now that Vegeta joined in the fray.

Just then teams JNPR and RWBY walked into the infirmary. They had heard about what happened to Goku from Sun and rushed over to check on their friend from another universe and see how he was holding up. Ruby was the first one to greet him by rushing over and giving him a hug.

"Goku! Oh thank God your're okay! Look at you, you're hurt and covered with claw wounds! I was worried sick about you!" said Ruby as she hugged her friend tighter.

"Eh he he..yeah well thanks for the concern Ruby it means a lot but could you please let go of me you're opening my wounds again...and it really hurts...ow." he said grimacing at he pain.

"Wah! I'm sorry!" She said quickly releasing him. Everyone laughed at what happened until they noticed Vegeta in the room.

"Hey who is that guy?" Jaune said pointing at he Saiyan elite, something Vegeta didn't like very much.

"Oh this is my friend Vegeta the one I told you guys about. He came back to life using the dragonballs in our world and was sent here." Goku explained

"Just to be clear he and I are not friends...when his nonsense about the Grimm of Legend blows over I'll gladly take my time to Defeat Kakarot myself and prove once and for all I am the best." Vegeta sought to clarify. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Who is Kakarot again?" asked Jaune. Vegeta growled upon hearing Jaune's voice.

"Thats my Saiyan name Jaune. Vegeta just likes to call me that sometimes so don't worry about it." Goku explained.

"Oh Vegeta I haven't introduced you to the guys yet have I?" Got up and moved between the two teams "Over here to my right is Yang Xio Long, Blake Belladona, Weiss Schnee, and their leader Ruby Rose. Together they are team RWBY. Over here to my left is Pyrha Nikos, Nora Valkire, Lei Ren and their leader Jaune Arc." Vegeta glared heavily at Jaune throughout the whole introduction.

"Wha-what?" Jaune asked nervously seeing Vegeta stare at him.

"You...you remind me of that one guy who got killed by a Saibamen. You piss me off once and I'll kill you." Vegeta said in a threatening manor. Upon hearing this Jaune took refuge behind Weiss.

"He is scary." said Jaune

"He is funny." said Nora

"he is cool." said Yang

"He is obnoxiously full of it." said Weiss. Some reason she didn't like Vegeta's "Holier than thou" attitude. Just who did he think was marching over here like he owned the place. Only Weiss could insult Jaune like that!

"What did you say!?" yelled the arrogant prince clearly set off by Weiss's comment.

"I said your full of it or did you not hear me through the thick cloud that is your ego?" sassed Weiss.

"Ohhhhhh shots fired!" cheered Yang

"You better watch your tongue there scar face or else you'll feel the wrath of Vegeta!" countered the prince.

"Pinapple head!"

"Snowy Mess!"

"Widows peak freak!"

"Walking ice statue!"

"Blue wearing bafoon!"

As the insult wars between Vegeta and Weiss went on everyon was trying to break them apart. Goku only laughed at the sight. In his own weird twisted way he believed that everyone had already accepted Vegeta as part of the group already. This was good. If his friends were uniting so easily like this then it must have been a sign of good things to come. He smiled peacefully while gazing at the hilarious argument going on before him.

* * *

It was dark and Goku was alone in the infirmary. His friends and Vegeta had left hours ago to let him rest. Goku however couldn't sleep. Even though Lunas was defeated the fact that he couldn't beat him on his own bothered him a lot. Was he still too weak to protect his friends? According to Vegeta everyone on back at his home Universe was restored to life but it does change the fact that the were still killed under his watch. Goku sighed and looked out the window contemplating what he should do.

"Alright maggot listen up...there has been a change of plans." spoke a voice. Goku got looked around immediately and saw Master Popo standing before him.

"Master...what are you doing here and what do you mean by change of plans?" the orange hero asked.

"Look clearly at the rate you guys are going you won't be going back home and everyone will die. Your not strong enough for the upcoming battles to be had and apparently i'm gonna need you guys alive for the future." said the malevolent man.

"I-I don't understand master. What are you getting at?" Goku asked.

"Starting tomorrow after you dumb classes I'll finally train you for real." Goku's eyes widened at the news. He never train with Popo before. "Get ready Dumbass ...your about to learn how to use Aura."

* * *

**Author: Finally the deadly Lunas has been put down (No Old Yeller pun intended.)**

**With only three Grimm of Legends left will our heroes be prepared for the coming storm? And whats this!? Popo is actually offering to lend a hand!? This must be really serious then! But that also means Goku will finally have a chance to unlock the secrets of Aura!**

**Popo: Hmph...if he survives.**

**Author: Will it be enough? Will he get stronger? Will Vegeta kill Jaune before he kills Weiss?**

**Popo: Will the Author update sooner next time?**

**Author: ...**

**Popo: Find out Next Chapter! Stay tuned Maggots!**

**Closing Theme: Orange Hero**


	8. Chpt8 Popo's training

**Rageball14: Behold! The awaited Chapter 8 is upon us. Now let us see what is in store for you this time beloved readers. Now before we begin I would like to explain the origins of Lunas. Lunas was actually based on ****Tsukiyomi-no mikoto**** who derived from Japanese Mythology. It is said that Tsukiyomi is a male god of the Moon. When I heard said God of the Moon killed another God based off the disgusting manner of how it made food it sorta inspired the snobby "I'm up here and your down there" attitude that he has towards Humans and the Faunus. Now besides the name i should have played a little more with Lunas as a character. His back story was interesting so luckily I didn't throw all of it to the wind. **

**Popo: Booooo! No more History lessons! Come on can we get the ball rolling now or what?**

**Rageball14: Speaking of progressing the story, don't you have a pupil to train?**

**Popo: What your gonna steal my recap moment too? First a time waster and now a job thief! **

**Rageball14: *Sigh*...lets just do this already.**

**Opening Theme: Time to say GoodBye**

**Disclamer: first chapter**

* * *

**New Home Arc Chapter 8: Popo's training...**

"I promise you Vegeta your gonna enjoy life here at Beacon. Its so fun to spar with everyone here, the teachers are nice and the other students are amazing people." Goku had begun walking with Vegeta to the cafeteria after giving him an official tour of the school. This time both of them were wearing their Beacon school uniforms as students of the academy. Last night Vegeta enrolled at the school as a student so Goku was charged with being not only his roommate and classmate but also his guide to adjusting here at the school.

"Tch. So far the only thing that even has an inkling of my attention here is this combat class that you keep yammering on about." said the prince of all Saiyans.

"Hahaha trust me the whole place is great, but nothing gives me greater pleasure then the food at the cafeteria. Vegeta its like...a personal Heaven for your mouth. All that food for us to eat! Vegeta you gotta try it!" The excited orange hero opened the double doors of the cafeteria...only to witness what maybe, in his eyes, the most horrific scene.

(**A/N: The epic Food fight from RWBY Volume 2 had just taken place here)**

Goku saw food...glorious food scattered and smashed around the area. WASTED! Pies had been mushed flat, melons in pieces, bread sticks were broken in half, pizza slices splattered on walls, a sausage link laid on the ground disconnected, and soda stains were painted across the opposite end of the room leaving four human shaped imprints of it uncovered. Now Vegeta, though a Saiyan, was surprisingly calm and indifferent about this. Goku however...well he had a special relationship with food. He saw all food as friends that you could eat. If you're not eating them then you're basically denying them their destiny.

"Oh hey there guys you came to visit Blake and the others too?" Vegeta looked over to see that his addresser was none other than the boy from yesterday Sun Wukong with his friend Neptune who happened to be covered in grape flavored soda at the moment.

The Saiyan chuckled at the sight of Neptune "Hahahaha purple doesn't seem to be your color goggles. You should stick to blue hair!"

Neptune only glared at Vegeta but stopped when he noticed Goku inching forward almost as if in a trance.

"Hey ...uh ...is he alright?" He said while pointing at Goku. We see the boy in question bend down before a ruined hamburger. The mental and imaginary conversation that followed came as so:

Goku: Burger buddy! Are you okay!?

Burger: *cough* cough* I'm...I'm not gonna make it Goku.

Goku: Don't talk save your strength! You're still edible as far as I know. We just gotta find the rest of you.

Burger: I'm sorry Goku...but I'm afraid this is the end of the road for me...guess I'll never know what its like to be eaten. Save the last pudding cup from the same fate Goku... *Bleh*

Goku: Burger Buddy NOOOO! Wait...what happened to Pudding cup Buddy!

Goku had gotten up and looked around till he saw it near the gang. It was an untouched still packaged pudding cup that laid on its side.

'There it is! I still have time to save it!' Goku thought. As he rush over across the room to retrieve it Ruby had taken notice of him and began to walk in his direction.

"Oh hey there Goku! You missed the biggest food fight ever!" she said as she walked closer. However during her approach she had stepped on and crushed open the pudding cup causing it to spill out its contents and splatter on the floor.

"NO! THE PUDDING!" yelled Goku for he was too late to save it. He fell on his hands and knees in front of the crushed pudding that was under Ruby's foot.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Universe 7**

Beerus's ear twitch slightly and he looks up at the sky.

"Is something wrong Lord Beerus?" his attendant Whis asked as he noticed the God of Destruction staring off into space.

"It seems that someone in the multiverse now shares my pain of losing a pudding cup. That poor soul, how I sympathize with you my pudding less companion."

"Oh Dear, My lord could you please let that go." Begged Whis for he knew if that subject was brought up Beerus would start to whine.

"I'LL NEVER LET IT GO!" shouted the God of Destruction.

* * *

**Back in Universe 4**

"Oh whoops my bad." Ruby said innocently. Goku didn't respond however. He just continued to look down with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Uh...Goku?" Jaune said as he and the rest approached the downed Saiyan's figure.

"How could you?" he asked in a low whisper. Everyone started to get a bit freaked.

Ruby mustered the courage to ask "What did you say?"

"HOW COULD YOU MERCILESSLY WASTE ALL THIS FANTASTIC FOOD!?" Goku shouted with comedic tears falling from his eyes. Everyone found themselves slowly backing away from the sudden outburst. Was he seriously upset about this? This guy must really love his food they all thought. While Goku continued to scold his friends (mostly Ruby) about the respect one must give edible goods, Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Really...I lost to this guy?" the prince asked "I must have had a REALLY off day".

Sun looks over to Neptune and then says "I love these guys".

Right on cue however Prof. Goodwitch busts through the door with a less than please look on her face. She took out her riding crop and immediately fixed the room with her power.

She turned to the students with a stern gaze and said "Children...please do not play with your food."

At that moment Yang fell from the ceiling and landed on a recently repaired table. The event was so hilarious everyone began to laugh especially Goku. How could he possible stay mad with friends like these.

* * *

Classes had finally ended and Vegeta and Goku decided to part ways and spend the rest of the day doing their own thing. When the orange hero was alone he thought back to that night when Master Popo approached him.

_"Starting tomorrow after your dumb classes I'll finally train you for real." Goku's eyes widened at the news. He never trained with Popo before. "Get ready Dumbass ...your about to learn how to use Aura."_

"Today is the day." said Goku. Master Popo had always been a powerful and extremely intimidating figure in Goku's life. He knew receiving any training from him would no doubt make him stronger. He had asked many times before but his response had always been the same each time.

'Pecking order.'

Goku sighed at the very influential phrase. It held so much power, yet it was simplistic and easy to understand.

"Are you ready?" a voice from behind him said.

"Whoa!" the tailed warrior shouted as he turned to see that it was his master who startled him. Goku is still taken aback that he could never sense such a powerful being coming.

"Well?" said the over powered man with an impatient tone. He seemed distressed and he really wanted to get Goku's training started for some reason.

"Uh...right lead the way Master." replied Goku

"Alright then hop on. This thing will take us to our training grounds." He said after his magic carpet appeared instantaneously. (A/N:Yes 'Magic carpet' not even kidding. This guy actually has one. I know its so dumb. See for yourself one of these days if you don't believe me.) Popo gestured the Saiyan to come aboard his mode of transportation while trying his best to ignore the Author's note. Once Goku had jumped on the carpet vanished from the scene and reappeared in a forest clearing miles away from civilization.

"So...this is where we are gonna start training huh master? Alright then lets get started!" Goku said loosening himself up for a difficult workout.

"Slow down there Rocky we aren't gonna start playing 'Eye of the Tiger' just yet." said the sadistic instructor as he walked up to a tree. "First you're gonna need a history lesson... (A/N:Hypocrite) ...on what Aura is and how it works". With almost little effort he cut the tree down leaving merely a stump and gestured Goku to sit down.

"Okay then I guess its story time." Goku took a seat on the stump and began to listen.

Mr. Popo leaned against a tree opposite of his student and began "Aura is the manifestation of your soul. It is the shield that protect the people of this world from harm. Its found within every living being as long as they have a soul."

"So wait does that mean you could use Aura too master?" Goku asked in amazement.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH jeez!That's funny Goku hehehe." Popo simply laughed in his face leaving the spiky haired Saiyan to sweat drop.

"Joking aside, the people of this world can manipulate their aura in various ways especially with the technology that they use. But with Hunters they mostly use it by forcing it outward to protect them." Popo stated

"So its like a force field!" Goku exclaimed as he seemed to get the gist of it.

"Wow... way to dumb it down for yourself champ... but yes you can sorta think of it that way if you want." the master responded while rolling his eyes. "Look the point is the people of this world use that power to combat the Grimm since its their natural weakness."

"That would explain why Gaia was easily susceptible to it when I first got here." Goku said fully understanding it.

"Exactly, now lets get started on summoning that Aura of yours. Usually I'd have to recite a spell that could unlock it for you but I don't feel like doing it so just focus on drawing the power out." Popo instructed.

"Wait right now!? But how can I just draw it out right off the bat without getting a feel for it?" Goku asked.

Popo sighed and then looked at his dense pupil. "You idiot you already had a feel for it in the past." Goku continued to look at his teacher with a puzzled expression. "Don't you remember when you conjured the Spirit Bomb with nothing but the Aura of the people around you back in chapter 3?" Popo inquired.

It began to comeback to Goku. He did sense Aura before and knows how it feels. Now he just has to remember that feeling and draw it from himself, from his own soul. The orange hero closed his eyes and focused on nothing but himself. He took deep breathes and cleared his mind entirely for there was no need for him to think but feel. He had to feel from within himself what made him who he was, what made him Goku. Then he felt it, the familiar sensation after battling Gaia Typhon. The power that crushed the Grimm of Legend, the power of his soul. After a slow exhale Goku focused the power outward till it coated his body. When he opened his eyes Goku found himself glowing in a blue light that quickly shifted to a bright orange color.

"Heh, Congratulations maggot. You finally released your Aura. You now have access to a whole new channel of energy. Now this is far from what we could call your semblance but it will have to do for now. Lets work on maintaining that energy during battle." Popo said as he faced his pupil.

"Oh I get now. You want me to spar while I'm running on Aura so I can get used to it in battle." Goku said as he got into his stance staring his invincible teacher down.

"Heh that's right...now we can start playing eye of the tiger." Popo only held out one hand. While they stared at each other for the first 30 seconds of the song Goku's eyes widened as he dashed towards his master.

* * *

"Five thousand, six hundred eighty-seven... Five thousand six hundred eighty-eight... Five-thousand six hundred eighty nine..." Vegeta had been using Beacon's training room as a place to...well train. He has been doing one handed push ups ever since he and Goku had parted ways. He had to make sure he was in top condition till the day he had to settle things with his rival which means he can't skip out on training.

"Eek!" went a voice that caught the Saiyan of guard. Upon reflex Vegeta pushed himself off the ground stood up right and prepared to charge an energy attack at the would be victim.

"Whose there!?" He growled. To his surprise it was merely Ruby, Yang and Blake, the leader being the one with the blushing face.

"Whoa there buddy relax! No one is gonna hurt you so just put the hand down." Yang said trying to calm the egotistical Saiyan.

"Tch...what do you three want?" Vegeta asked.

"We simply came here to do some training of our own. We didn't think anybody else would be here." Blake replied.

"Yeah and we were enjoying the free show you were giving us too." Yang said with a smirk "We would have liked to see more if a certain baby sister of mine didn't freak out over seeing a shirtless guy." Yang added while giving the blushing Ruby a look. Ruby just continued to look at the ground, her face still red from embarrassment.

"Hmph whatever I was done here anyway." Vegeta said as he walked over to a near by soda machine. He put in the correct amount of Lien and grabbed a soda.

"Sooo Vegeta...you've known Goku for a while right? What can you tell us about him back in your world?" Blake asked. She was curious about learning what others from his world thought about him and what effect he had there.

"Heh...I've known Kakarot long enough to know that I hate everything about him and what he stands for." The Saiyan said with a smirk. The girls from that point geared up for what they thought was going to be a hate rant.

"Kakarot ...is the exact opposite of what you should call an average Saiyan. He is naïve and dim witted and he shows mercy to his enemies." The Prince continued after taking another drink from his soda. "Kakarot had no ambitions of his own to prove he was the best, instead he just wanted to get stronger only so he could battle strong opponents. He never backed down from a challenge even when the odds are stacked against him." he continued.

"So even though you don't like the guy, you still respect him as a warrior?" Blake asked.

"Hmph I wouldn't say that but whenever Kakarot battles he doesn't just act confident, he always makes sure that he has the strength to back it up as well and that is what I find intriguing about him." Vegeta said.

Ruby was at ease. For a while she had been getting increasingly worried about Goku's well being and even though time after time he has come back alive and well, she still felt nervous about him getting hurt. But hearing Vegeta say these things about Goku and how strong he is really reassured her that everything will be alright with the orange hero.

"Heh it sounds to me that you must actually look up to Goku sometimes...isn't that right Vegy?" Yang teased.

"Tch. Don't get the wrong idea Blondie! I may have said he was strong but that doesn't mean he is stronger than me! It just means that I'm the only one who is capable of killing that buffoon! Till we settle the score he isn't allowed to-" Vegeta suddenly stop cold mid-sentence and dropped his soda can. The three girls saw nothing but a look of shock and confusion on his face.

"Vegeta what's wrong? Is everything alright?" Ruby asked. She felt a bit of concern as a foreboding feeling started to creep up on her.

"N-No...that's...not possible." the trembling Prince mumbled.

"What is it man!? Spit it out!" Yang shouted.

"K-Kakarot's power level...it just suddenly dropped dangerously low...and its beginning to fade." All three of the girls felt a chill go down their spine. The unease that was wiped away from Ruby before had come back ten times greater.

"Take us to him! Take us to Goku right now!" Ruby demanded. Usually Vegeta would say something about these guys getting in the way but at the rate Goku's power is declining he couldn't afford to argue.

"Whatever! Keep up if you can otherwise you're on your own!" the Prince said as he dashed out of the training room through the exit and took flight. Ruby had ordered Blake to contact Weiss and team JNPR and requested that they meet them there as she and Yang pursued Vegeta on the ground. Ruby managed to keep up using her speed while Yang rode her motor bike which was conveniently parked outside of the training room at the time. Vegeta already had a big lead ahead of the two so the only way for them to determine where he was going was to follow the trail of dark blue ki he left behind while flying.

'Please hold on Goku we're coming!' Ruby thought to herself.

* * *

Goku laid there in a crater covered head to toe in severe wounds while struggling not to drown in the puddle of his own blood. He could have died just then...he should have died.

'How...am I...alive?' he thought to himself.

"Hehe well would you look at this. Tsk tsk tsk. If this is all it would take to leave you in shambles then we have our work cut out for us." said Popo.

It happened immediately after Goku dashed towards him. Goku never stood a chance. So how did he survive? Goku wanted to ask more questions but he unfortunately passed out with his master towering over his limp body.

"Tch, this is pathetic. If that's all you have then you've let me down." Popo looked down at his unconscious apprentice with disgust "I might as well put you out of your misery here and now."

"HEY!" someone shouted.

Popo looked up to see the voice that had suddenly called for his attention. Doing so allowed him to meet eyes with the young Saiyan Prince Vegeta who, by the way, had an agitated look on his face. Popo backed up to give Vegeta space to land right between him and Goku and waited for him to speak.

'Damn it looks like Kakarot really is down for the count.' Vegeta thought as he saw Goku's mangled body before looking back at Popo. He raised his arm as if to fire a Ki blast and began his interrogation. "What went on here!? Start talking!"

"Put the hand down Princess we both know that's not going to work on me. Dummy and I were just doing some sparring until we had a little...accident." The carpet riding man said with a smile.

Vegeta glared at the man even more "What kind of accident?"

"Uh uh uh ...rule one of Popo's training we don't talk about Popo's training" he said with a smirk as he succeeded in getting a rise out of Vegeta. "Besides in his condition we can't continue anyway so we might as well call it a day."

"Why you-!" Vegeta was about to attack him on the spot until his target opened his mouth and said two words.

"Pecking order."

Vegeta instantly stopped his advance and felt that nothing but death would await him if he continued his assault. The prince was put in his place due to those two words that will forever haunt him.

As Popo began to walk away with a smile knowing Vegeta couldn't do jack, he was stopped by a hand that grabbed his ankle.

"...Wait..." said a blood soaked Goku "We...can't stop now...please one more time." Vegeta was a bit surprised that Goku still had such a strong fighting will despite the state he was in. Was it his Saiyan blood calling out to him and forcing him to continue or was it something else? Was there some hidden desire within his rival that pushed him to get stronger?

"Sorry kiddo. Maybe tomorrow after you clean yourself up." Popo said as he yanked his foot out of Goku's grip and for the fun of it stepped on his head before walking away. Once he was out of sight Vegeta let go of a breathe that he never knew he held.

'What was that feeling just now? He seemed like a regular snarky goof ball but that sensation I just felt...was that fear?' he thought to himself. He lifted his hand and just watched it tremble slightly. It was shocking how dangerous that man felt and Goku was training under him. It was simply insane!

Just then Ruby and Yang had arrived on the scene. Instantly fixated on Goku's destroyed form, the hooded girl knelt down beside him and lifted him from the pool of his own blood.

"GOKU! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! No! What happened to you!? Please tell me your alive!" Ruby was in a massive panic. Sure she had seen friends covered in battle wounds before but Ruby had never seen anything this life threatening. The scent of his bloody body was so strong it took all of her will power not to gag from the sight and smell. Seeing Goku like this broke Ruby's heart almost entirely. Who or what could have done something like this. She quickly put her head against his chest to listen for his heart beat. When she had confirmed he was still alive she sighed in relief.

"Oh my God...this is horrifying. Vegeta what happened!? Did you see what caused this!?" Yang had asked hoping he would provide answers. Unfortunately Vegeta was staring at his trembling hand with wide eyes, almost as if he was in some sort of trance. "Hey Remnant to Vegeta! Snap out of it we kinda need you here right now!"

Vegeta grit his teeth and clenched his still trembling hand. "Damn him. DAMN HIM!" he shouted blasting off in a random direction towards the sky.

"Hey wait a minute! Vegeta! Where are you going?" Yang called out but to no avail for he was too far off to hear any of them now. She sighed and then turned her attention back to Ruby and Goku. The plan was to now get Goku help and have his injuries treated immediately. Yang was beginning to have her doubts about being able to save him until she noticed a feint orange glow surround Goku's body.

"Ruby look!" Yang said getting her sister to notice their friend's glowing body. When the weak glow that encased the Saiyan was slowly healing his wounds the two sisters looked at each other knowing exactly this meant.

''His aura is healing him." said Ruby

"But how is that possible? Last time I checked Goku's own aura was so small that could run out instantly the moment its used. How did it get big enough to recover damage of this scale?" Yang asked.

"I don't know but for now we need to meet up with the others and get him to safety. Once we're in the clear we can ask Goku what happened." Yang nodded in agreement and they both proceeded to carry Goku out of harm and back to Beacon.

* * *

**Rageball: Goku undergoes the mysterious "Popo's Training" to sharpen his mastery of aura but after the first session nearly kills him will he be able to survive long enough for it to be put to use? Will Burger and Pudding Cup Buddy ever be avenged? Will Goku ever quit being sent to the infirmary? Will Weiss ever get dialogue in the next chapter? All the answers and more will more or less be answered in the next chapter of Orange Hero!**

**Popo: Yeah...also you've been MIA for a while now? Wanna tell the nice readers why?**

**Rageball: Oh right. Well Aside from getting lost in Distraction land and Procrastination Isle I've been editing previous chapters of the story simply so people can tolerate reading it. **

**Popo: Huh read one chapter and get many repaired free sounds like a good deal to me.**

**Rageball: Thats right Popo! And if you order now we throw in this additional T-shirt free!**

**Popo: Wait... what?**

**Rageball: That's 1-800-345-HERO! ****Call now! (operators are on standby)**

**Popo: I'm gonna...go ahead and end the chapter right now.**

**Closeing Theme: Orange Hero**


	9. Chap9 Get that fish Goku's fist screams

**Yo Son Goku and Friends are Back! And at the same time to commemorate their return I decided to that I may have a special event at the end of the chapter. Anyway Popo please give us the recap.**

**Popo: POPO STRONGEST THERE IS! #GOKUGETSREKT!**

**Rageball14: Dude...be serious. -_-**

**Popo: Listen maggot that's all they're gonna get. You remember the first rule of my training right?**

**Rageball14: Hmph fair enough. Anyway lets get this show on the road!**

**Cue Opening theme: Time to say Goodbye-RWBY**

* * *

Friends Arc Chapter 9: Get that fish! Goku's fist Screams!

Goku was grinning ear to ear enjoying another bright and wonderful day of hanging out with one of his friends. If only he didn't have to spend that day being bed ridden and wrapped up head to toe in bandages like a mummy. Blake looked up from her book to catch a glance of the smiling Saiyan.

"What has you in a good mood?" she asked. Since Goku's little "accident" his friends had decided that it would be best to take shifts watching him so he doesn't get into more trouble while injured. Right now it was currently Blake's turn to watch him.

"Oh nothing really. It's just...well this is the first time we actually spent time with each other Blake and I can't help but enjoy your company." Goku's grinned even more showing his pearly whites to the cat eared Faunus. Blake simply stared at the boy for a while and then resumed to looking back at her book. Goku laughed nervously at the lack of response. He needed a topic to talk about to break the silence and he needed it quickly. He searched his brain for a conversation starter until he remembered something.

"So Blake you're quite the artist huh?" the girl continued to have her eyes on her book so Goku continued "I remember one time in class when I looked over towards you and you were drawing this awesome picture of a guy in a mask. Who was that?" Goku watched as Blake's eyes widened a bit and she instantly slammed her book closed in irritation.

"My shift is over." she said in a cold tone. The action frightened the Saiyan forcing him to watch in silence as Blake got up from her chair and walked out of the room.(Popo: I told you so) Goku sighed seeing that he upset one of his friends.

"I guess she is self-conscious about her art. Aw man I should try and find a way to make it up to her." he thought out loud. Just then Ruby walked into the room holding a fruit basket wrapped up and tied up with a pretty red bow.

"Hey there Goku are you feeling any better yet? Since its my shift now I brought a fruit basket to help-" Ruby never got a chance to finish her sentence as the fruit basket was whisked away from her hands with incredible speed and placed immediately onto Goku's Lap.

"ALRIGHT FOOD! OM NOM NOM NOM!" Goku started to scarf away at the basket's contents while Ruby took the chair that was next to his bed.

She giggled at his antics as she spoke "You have a lot of energy today huh? But you shouldn't eat so fast you're still hurt and we don't want you to end up choking."

"Don't worry about me I'm always... GWAK!" Lo and behold Goku goes ahead and chokes anyways resulting in Ruby patting his back to save his life.

The hooded girl sighed "What did I tell you?"

With the whole choking situation out of the way the two of them engaged in a pleasant conversation. Goku had finally explained to Ruby how his wounds were caused by his murderous master as results of his training to perfect his aura usage. While Ruby understood this she still took the time to explain that he should be careful because seeing him hurt would upset most of his friends. Goku kept her words in mind until an idea formed in his brain.

"Hey Ruby are you free later today?"

"Huh? No I'm not busy or anything. Why?" Ruby asked

With joy Goku cheered to himself before facing her again "That's great! So what do you say about going out with me?"

* * *

**Junkyard located in Vale**

Irritation. That was a common emotion often felt in Vegeta's life time. Unfortunately this emotion has turned up quite a few notches lately. How many times will the Saiyan's pride be spat upon. How many times will he be rendered helpless against the enemy. Vegeta hated feeling weak, nothing made his blood boil more than that sensation of helplessness. He needed an outlet or a way to let loose all this pent up rage. Luckily for him the answer for that was simply...blow stuff up.

"HAAA! HYA! RAHH!" Vegeta shouted with each ki blast that he launched. He was currently at a Junkyard watching whatever he blasted blow up before his eyes. The humiliation was feeding his anger which continued to be channeled into his explosive power. He destroyed whatever piles of metal junk that was in his way pretending that they were people he hated.

That random white refrigerator to the right of him: that was Frieza. The broken down slush machine machine at the top of a junk pile: Weiss. An abandoned clown doll amidst a band of forgotten toys: Kakarot. The flies hovering a rotting sandwich: Yamcha and Jaune. As Vegeta rose in the air and spotted the biggest pile of trash he imagined that it was Popo and prepared to fire a Galick Gun fueled with hatred.

Vegeta grit his teeth as he imagined Mr. Popo's obnoxious yet cocky smile and the words 'Pecking order' which put him in his place. With that in his mind he fired his dark purple attack without restraint.

"GALICK GUN!" When the purple beam hit an explosion followed by a female scream could be heard. Vegeta, hearing the scream, flew down towards the smoking crater caused by him to investigate.

'Damn it if some fool here died because they got caught up in my attack I'll never hear the end of it from Kakarot. It's not that I care, I couldn't give a damn about the people in his world. It would just be an inconvenience to me having to be scolded by that idiot for taking a life weaker than my own.' he thought to himself. His attention was caught as he heard something rustling in a pile of debris. To his surprise, a girl with long bright-scarlet hair and amber eyes popped out and glared at the Saiyan prince.

"What the heck!? I was just trying to take a nap when all of a sudden I ended up getting blown up! What's your problem pal!?" the mysterious girl yelled pointing a finger a Vegeta. Why does everyone in this world enjoy doing that!? Don't they know pointing at royalty is rude!?

"My problem!? Who in their right mind would take a nap in a junkyard of all places!? That's just idiotic!" Vegeta shouted getting up in her face.

"Idiotic huh? Hey buddy you wanna have a go or something!?" She said getting up in his face as well till they were pressing their forehead against each other.

As the two broke away from each other the girl put on what looked like pantera claws. This girl was well built, Vegeta could see that much. She wore a short red unzipped jacket revealing a black sports bra. Below that she sported wide short pants and long red combat boots that went up to her knees. She bounced up and down in a fighting stance that was reminiscent to that of a boxer's.

"Hey quit eyeballing me ya pervert or else I'll pound you into the ground harder than originally planned!" the mystery girl said.

Vegeta simply smirked at her "Heh, relax...I'm not interested in small girls like you."

"Wha- SMALL!? THAT'S IT YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" the girl roared with a blush on her face. She dashed at the Saiyan with the claws up ready to strike.

* * *

Ruby walked side by side with Goku through the streets of Vale with an embarrassed blush on her face. Apparently when Goku asked her to "Go out with him" he meant going out into town to help the Saiyan buy a gift for their friend Blake. She felt stupid for assuming Goku had tried to ask her on a date but it was mostly his fault for saying it the way he did without clarification. Obviously she still went with him since Ruby also felt that something was eating away at Blake but at the same time she felt like this might help Goku as well. Lately the spiky haired hero has been going through a bit of a losing streak and as much as he tried to hide it Ruby could tell it hurt his confidence in his ability to do anything for his friends.

'Goku is always trying to make us feel safe and show us that everything would be alright. But these past fights are putting a toll on him. Maybe this little trip of ours would lift his spirits.' Ruby thought to herself.

"Hey Ruby how about this thing? Do you think Blake would like it?" Goku asked the red hooded girl.

"Um I don't think Blake would appreciate a shirt that says 'I HEART FISH' on it Goku" Ruby said.

"Hmmm I think you're right... she deserves a real fish! Come on let's go buy her one!" said the bandaged boy as he dashed towards another shop.

"Wait what? Goku hold on don't go off on your own!" Ruby chased after him immediately. "Darn it Goku the plan was to cheer Blake up not a offend her!" unfortunately for Ruby her words still fell on deaf ears. Goku managed to make his way into a grocery store and began scanning the aisles for produce.

"No, no, no. Come on where are the giant fish? All of these are just too small!" Goku asked slightly annoyed. He continued searching until his eyes caught a glimpse of the big seized aquatic creature that he desired. It was by far the biggest one in the store."Yes there it is! Uh oh but it looks like it may be the last one. Damn its the pudding cup situation all over again!"

Goku leaps toward the last can of tuna with all his might. Determination drove him to succeed. If he doesn't get this for Blake then she will never forgive him for upsetting her!

"Gotcha!"

"Gotcha!"

Not expecting to hear another voice claiming victory, let alone another hand grabbing the other end of the fish, Goku Looks up and his onyx eyes met with another pair of clear blue ones. Said pair of eyes belonged to a beautiful girl around his age with emerald hair that went down to her neck and her bangs covered a portion of her eyes. she wore a lime green Gi top that revealed a bit of cleavage, which reminded Goku of Yang, she also had dark blue shorts on with a similar colored Gi boots. On her hands were black finger-less gloves and around her neck was a chain with feather looking pendant. (A/N: Yes! Nailed that description!)

Goku stared at the girl for another 10 seconds before coming back to his senses. "Sorry but this salmon is mine."

The girl who also had her hands on it pouted "Hey that's not fair I saw it first!"

"I'm sorry but this is the last one and I can't let this pass me by!" Goku protested

"There is no way I'm gonna give the biggest fish here up to some weird mummy!" said the girl "I know how we can settle this!"

* * *

Ruby had finally made it into the grocery store but as she looked all over she couldn't find any sign of Goku anywhere. She even made sure to check the meat department and started asking around to see if anyone saw him.

"Um excuse me miss." Ruby turned around and was face to face with a timid, white haired teen wearing a white T-shirt with a dark purple long sleeved shirt underneath. He wore purple eye shadow and was holding a teddy bear in his arms as if it would protect him from anything and everything around him.

"Hello. Is there something you needed?" Ruby asked cheerfully which caused the boy to visually cringe in fear.

"Oh..uh...um...w-well..I uh." this mysterious boy was too tongue tied to talk (A/N: Try saying that five times fast) which caused Ruby to sweat drop. "I ...happen t-to have seen the g-g-guy you're looking for. He w-went out somewhere with a friend of mine. I-I-I could take you to them if you want."

"You saw Goku? Thanks I'd really appreciate it. By the way my name is Ruby what's yours?" she asked as the two began to find their friends.

"My...my name?" The boy glanced back at her for a second and then tightened the hug around his teddy bear "It's...Beggino."

* * *

**Meanwhile at an abandoned warehouse**

"Wow you're right this place is a safe location to settle things without anyone getting involved." Goku had followed the mysterious girl to this warehouse in order for them to settle who gets the giant fish once and for all. At first he thought they were gonna settle things with rock-paper-scissors but it turned out she actually just wanted to challenge Goku to a fight instead. Since he can never ever resist a good battle Goku, with vigor in his heart, accepted the challenge.

The emerald haired girl took one last look at our hero before stretching out for the fight. "You sure you want to do this tough guy? I mean I love the enthusiasm but I don't feel like fighting some injured mummy."

"Huh what are you talking abou- oh crap I still have the bandages on! Hold on gimme a sec." Our favorite fighter proceeded to remove the bandages. He started unraveling his arms, legs and torso then he slowly removed the bandages that had been wrapped around his face hiding it from the world.

'Wow, this guy is….actually kinda cute. Could he be..? No the fight hasn't started yet so I won't know till we clash.' said the girl.

"Hey do you think you could tell me your name before we do this? I feel weird fighting someone without any introductions."

The girl scratched the back of her head and gave a nervous chuckle, almost like Goku would at times, for forgetting to give her name.

"hehehe the name is Sora. Sora Yuki" the girl named Sora said.

"Nice to meet you Sora Yuki. My name is Son Goku, but you can call me Goku" our hero said. With introductions out of the way the two of them both entered their individual stances and engaged in one of the ever long staredowns DBZ is most famous for. Goku's tail moved behind him with nervousness. The tension in this warehouse was starting to build up.

Without warning Sora ran towards Goku, made her way behind him grabbed him by the waist and drove him into a suplex which caused his head to get firmly planted into the ground. When she let go to see what she had done she panicked.

"Oh man it looks like I got carried away again! I think he might have gotten knocked out from that! Damn I need to learn to hold back."

Just then Goku managed to pull his head out of the floor and launch a left hook at Sora who quickly blocked it. The Saiyan quickly followed up with a rising right kick while she was still off guard but Sora jumped back to try and gain distance. Goku however would not let up on his assault as he kept right on her using a one-two punch combo and then a rotating back hand strike. Sora block both punches and then grabbed his arm during the oncoming back hand strike hold Goku in place.

"Wow, looks like I underestimated you. Still you must have a hard head if getting hurt head first in that suplex didn't knock you out." Sora complimented.

With a grin as his response Goku tried to punch her stomach his his other free hand only to have Sora block his attack again. She pushed him off of her so she could finally get breathing space before engaging in her counter attack. Sora jumped off the ground and managed to kick Goku at the side of the head which made him slam into a wall. He quickly got back up and dashed at Sora again only this time he performed several mid-air front flips before attempting to strike her with an aerial Ax kick. The attack landed and Sora hit the ground hard. As she got back up she looked at Goku to see him panting.

'Darn it. Looks like I still haven't fully recovered from Popo's training. I barely have enough energy to do a one fold kaio-ken.' The orange hero though to himself 'If this keeps up I'll lose again...' He shook his head getting rid of those negative thoughts.

"Goku what are you doing? Why are you taking my attacks bare like that?" Sora suddenly asked.

"Huh what do you mean?" Goku did not understand the nature of her question.

"I mean why haven't you activated your aura to shield yourself from my attacks? Its dangerous to fight without it you know."

Goku knew she was right but inside he was afraid that it wouldn't help in the situation he was in. He didn't want to fail knowing that his best wasn't enough.

"Your right Sora but I think i'll be fine without it. Thanks for your concern." he said with a smile

"Oh you must have misunderstood what i meant." Sora said as she reached behind her pulling out a sword hilt with no blade. "Didn't want you to put up your aura so you'd be safe. I want you to put it up

so you don't die quickly while I go all out!" she whipped the hilt to the side and in place of a blade appeared an outstretched white angel wing.

Goku had seen a lot of strange weapons since coming to this world but nothing like this. He was so entranced with sword's weird structure he didn't notice Sora coming at him. The female martial artist swung at him with winged weapon and unfortunately for Goku her weapon was stronger than it looked since the initial impact sent him flying. Goku quickly regained his footing only for Sora to launch him towards the ceiling with a rising slash. Using his nimble reflexes Goku bounced off the ceiling and attempted to strike another Ax Kick on Sora's head only this time she blocked it with her mysterious sword and push him off.

"I won't fall for the same thing twice! Blister wind!" She shouted as she swung her sword and a volley of air-like slashed made their way towards Goku who quickly dodged all but one of the slashes leaving a small cut on his arm.

"Dang that stings! Hey Sora what's the deal with that sword? Its made of feathers but its hard like a rock and doing some serious damage!" Goku asked trying to buy some time to catch his breath.

"Hehehe well you see this sword of mine is called the Wingblade. Its a weapon passed down from my family for generations. My father told me that its feathers were actually cut from the Grimm of Legend Tempestas a long time ago." She said with proud smile.

'_Wait the feathers on that sword are from a Grimm of legend!?_' Goku thought to himself '_Maybe if I fight with Sora for a while it would be great training for when that actual monster shows up!_' The plan made sense. What better way to prepare for the next Grimm of legend than to fight with the girl whose family could harness the power of its feathers. But could he do it? Something within Goku told him otherwise.

"I have to be honest with you Goku." Sora said breaking him from his thoughts "The whole fish thing was just an excuse to fight you. You see I'm looking for someone. This person is said to be really strong and I though he could have been you...but it seems like I might have been wrong."

Goku got the distinct feeling that she just called him weak and it started to lower his confidence.

Just then Ruby and Beggino made it to the entrance of where Sora had taken Goku. They both stood behind the entrance of the door so they wouldn't get spotted. Beggino had told Ruby of Sora's plan to fight Goku on the way here and though she knew it was inevitable that Goku would accept she still felt angry at the Saiyan for fighting AGAIN even though he still hasn't recovered from the beating he took from Popo. Ruby thought that this constant fighting was sick and if Goku continued to keep going on like this then ...she might lose him for good. She made a move to go and intervene but Beggino grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What are you doing let me go I have to stop this Goku is going to get himself killed." She said.

Though stuttering and nervous Beggino Stood his ground (sorta) "Y-y-you can't! Sora n-n-needs to do this. This fight is between the two of them. Once Sora figures out he isn't the one she is looking for she will just go."

Though still reluctant to stop Ruby looked into Beggino's pleading eyes urging her to not get involved. with a sigh she gave in and they both turned their attention to the fight as Sora started talking again.

"You can't possibly be the one I'm looking for. I mean you can hardly stand, your strength is depleting quickly and worst of all your eyes have no sign of fighting spirit whatsoever. Its almost like you've given up. The man I'm looking for is definitely not you." Sora said.

Her words were hitting him hard. It was all true though the once excited eyes of the Saiyan were losing their fire. He had been putting on a fake smile for his friends trying very hard to hide that fact that he lost confidence in his own power. He felt...weak. Too weak to do anything. It made sense actually After all he couldn't protect Krillin,Vegeta or piccolo from Frieza. He couldn't defeat Gaia with his own power. Goku was still unable to protect his friends during the fight with Lunas even after becoming a Great Ape. And though it was expected he was easily discarded by his master Popo.

"Maybe you're right Sora...I'm not the man you're looking for. I'm too much of a failure to be anyone strong. I've been outclassed and on the brink of death too many times. With power like mine there is no way I can protect anyone I'm just a useless-" Goku couldn't finish that last sentence as memories of Krillin's last words rung inside him.

_GOKU HELP ME!_

those words...Goku help me. '_Goku'_ help me. Krillin asked for specifically Goku at that time. Krillin was counting on Goku even though he knew he couldn't beat Frieza. Goku realized that that his friend still believed in him up to his death even Vegeta. Thinking back to more recent events during he fight with Gaia Typhon everyone believed in Goku when forming the Spirit Bomb: Aura of Faith. And when Master Popo filled everyone with despair a that one time his friends looked Towards him for hope. Upon further realization Ruby was the once who would always be there to pick Goku back up every time he fell. whenever Goku had come back from a serious battle Ruby was always the one who worried about him the most, the once who had to look at his shambled form from each defeat. the one who cried worrying if he was going to wake up alive

No.

No more!

He won't see those tears again! He'll never make Ruby cry ever again!

"NO I WON'T LET EVERYONE'S HOPE IN ME BE EXTINGUISHED! I'LL BE COME THEIR SHINING HOPE! THEIR HERO!" Goku roared as the orange glow of his aura began to radiate off his body. Everyone present was at a loss for words. Sora certainly has never felt aura of this caliber before so she rose her sword in defense preparing for whatever attack Goku had planned.

"I swear it. No matter what happens I won't lose anymore. And I'll make sure that Ruby never has to see me in an injured state ever again! I SWEAR ON MY VERY SOUL!" that very declaration made Goku's aura shine even brighter. With his speed he vanished from Sora's field of vision and reappeared right above her and threw a punch that was blocked by the Wingblade. Unfortunately for Sora she underestimated the force of that punch as was sent flying into an empty crate of wooden boxes. She quickly climbed out to dodge a transparent blast of orange power that was shot from Goku's fist.

_'I don't believe it he can manipulate his aura into a projectile!?' _Sora thought to herself _'And where did this sudden power and fighting spirit come from? He is overpowering me and turning the tables in this fight!' _

Goku suddenly appeared beside Sora and hit her with a round house kick before launching another transparent attack at Sora. This time however Sora sliced the blast apart and slashed her sword at Goku to hit him with another Blister Wind attack. The Saiyan quickly countered the move with a kamehameha and as the two moves collided a small explosion occured. Surprised Goku looked at his hands. Why did that Kamehameha feel so weak even after getting such an incredible power boost?

I then hit Goku _'My ki must still be weak. Which means the power that I'm using right now is my Aura!'_ he figured out mentally. So while his ki recovers Goku would have to rely on Aura as a backup supply of power. That was the purpose of Popo's training to teach him this fact.

"Alright so you're much stronger than I gave you credit for but let's see you handle my strongest attack! This will settle it once and for all!" Sora had begun swinging the Wingblade in an infinity pattern over and over again while what seems like clouds and thunder began to form around the feathery blade. When she finished Sora held the sword over her head and looked directly at Goku. "This is it! INFINITY STORM!

As she swung downward Goku closed his eyes. he thought back to his friends back home and his friends here. It was clear to him now what gave his soul power now. His friends were his strength and he was theirs. They were his soul and now it was time to unleash their power with his new move.

Goku snapped his eyes open and gave a fierce glare at Sora's Attack. He pull right fist back and transfered the transparent glow of his aura into that fist until in was nothing but an orange light. He dashed head on toward Sora's Infinity Storm raised his fist.

"SOUL EDGE! RAAAAAAAAAH!" he slammed the punch forward completely destroying the Infinity Storm with nothing but absolute power. Sora was knocked away and flung into the air. She dropped the Wingblade as she landed hard on the ground.

When the aura around Goku faded as that could be heard was his panting breath. That attack of his used a lot of his aura reserves but he still had the strength to walk. He did it. He actually won. For the first time in a long time Goku had finally felt strong again. With his confidence fully restored now, he smiled. He smiled his genuine Son Goku smile.

Seeing this Ruby ran from her hiding place and tackle Goku in a hug. "You did it! You really did it Goku!"

"Whoa Ruby how long have you been there?" he Saiyan said baffled by her sudden appearance. She never answered his question she just smiled. Goku believe it was merely because of his victory but in reality Ruby was happy seeing the light in Goku's smile return. He was back to his old self and she couldn't have been happier.

"S-S-Sora are you okay?"

Both Goku and Ruby looked over to see a very worried Beggino knelt over Sora's body. She stirred awake and sat upright which gave her timid friend less reason to worry.

"I'm fine Beggino don't worry everything is fine. But more importantly I finally found him. The man I've been searching for!" her smile face went serious as she stared at Goku who started to get nervous.

"You're definitely him. You're the one...whom I'm destined to be with!" she said while wrapping her arms around Goku's tightly.

It took a while for her words to sink in till both Ruby and Goku understood the full magnitude of what she said.

"WHAT!?" they both shouted.

Beggino sighed and prepared to explain. "Sorry I guess i should have told you this but Sora comes from a Clan of Hunters whose decide who they must marry based on the male that beats them in battle. Since no one back at our village could ever beat Sora she left in search of strong fighters. I she dragged me along for the ride knowing that I couldn't say no."

"I use to think that our clan's old customs were outdated and just a bunch of crap but after losing to a strong stud like yourself I now regret everything I said 100%! You're so powerful Goku-kun and the fact that you're a total hottie is a bonus!" Sora said with hearts in her eyes clinging to Goku further.

"I'm not sure I get any of this but you sure are acting funny Sora. And whats with the "-kun" at the end of my name its weird." Goku said like the ignorant and lovable protagonist that he is.

"Hey would you quit drooling over Goku already!?" Ruby said pulling on the hero's other arm trying to keep him away from Sora.

"Why should I he is my destined one!" Sora started to pull back making Goku move closer to her.

"He isn't anyone's!" Ruby then pulled back making Goku move towards her.

And so began a tug of war with Goku as the prize and Beggino trying (and failing) to calm the two girls down.

"Hahahaha look guys there is no need to fight I'll be friends with all of you! and fact we can be friends with each other!" The naive Saiyan said wrapping his arms around he both of them with a big smile on his face.

"Thats not really the issue here..." Ruby tried to explain but there was no point since Goku had already started gathering everyone (Beggino included) into a big group hug. She let it go at least she knew that Goku cheered up and in the process made two new friends.

Son Goku was back.

* * *

**Rageball14: Aw man what a great and wonderful ending. Don't you think so too Mr. Popo?**

**Popo: *currently vomiting in a trash bin* UGGGGGH THAT FRIENDSHIP CRAP I CAN'T TAKE IT! *continues to vomit* GOD ITS SO CHEESY AND NICE! DISGUSTING!**

**Rageball14: Hehe I thought is was nice way to wrap up the chapter and now for the narrative. *ahem***

**With his soul and confidence rejuvenated Goku gains new Allies and a new technique the 'Soul Edge'. Things are looking up for our hero but in the meantime what became of Vegeta and his attacker? Find out in the next chapter! Be sure to leave a review of what you thought of the chapter! Tell my why you liked it or tell me why ya didn't either thanks again for sticking to the story for as long as you ha****ve.**

**Closing**** theme: Orange Hero**

* * *

**Secret scene:**

_'Its over Frieza you're finished!' The Super Saiyan slammed the evil Galactic overlord in the face sending him spiraling back into a cliff side. The tyrant tried to get up but the annoying monkey kept him pinned down with his foot._

_'You can't beat me...I'm the strongest now Frieza!'_

With rage held in his heart Frieza's eyes snapped open as he awoke from his nightmare. He looked around and found himself in a forest. He walked over to a river and stared at his reflection to witness his altered face.

_'That's right...after coming to this world my body was altered and this dark energy courses through my veins. I've been feeding off what the inhabitants of this world call Grimm for quite some time. I can feel my sanity slipping away with each passing day but until I kill that Saiyan I must continue to feed this darkness...'_

He looked to his left and spotted and Ursa nearby. Frieza got up and sprinted towards its direction. The Ursa aware of Frieza's attack tried to intercept by swinging its gigantic claws at the space creature. Unfortunately The Alien ducked under the attack and thrust his arm into the bear like monster's torso killing it instantly. Form there Frieza began to devour the creature. after his supposed meal Frieza began to change shape again since devouring a Grimm each time had that affect. With the change in figure came a power increase which the overlord Demonstrated a little of by powering up slightly.

Surrounding his body came a sickly black energy and caused the plants and tree around him to decay. As he stopped the flow of power the monster looked back into the river with with the memory of his enemy as clear as day.

"Son Goku...GrrrrrrraaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAH!" He roared into the sky upon saying his name as his rage fed the savagery that would soon takeover his mind.


End file.
